L'enfant du destin
by Hydra Gundam-Chibimu
Summary: Pourquoi aton fait croire à sa mère, Maryu Ramius, qu'il était décédé ? Que lui veut donc Raw Le Creuset ?
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma seconde fic Gundam Seed. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore vu Gundam Seed Destiny, aussi y-a-t-il sans doute quelques décalages (je suis partie du postulat que Miriallia vivait sur une colonie, par exemple, et que la maison de Ramius qu'on voit dans le dernier épisode de l'animé de Gundam Seed se trouvait sur Terre) que je corrigerai ensuite. Cette fic se passe huit mois et demi après la dernière bataille…_

_Lisez-la, et surtout reviewez, c'est toujours sympathique et poli pour l'auteur. Donnez votre avis, vos critiques constructives, je réponds toujours_

_Chapitre 1 : Le drame_

Le cœur saignant, le corps douloureux, Maryu Ramius ne trouvait même plus la force de pleurer. Près du lit, ce berceau vide contenait toute l'essence de sa douleur, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer sans pouvoir en détacher le regard. Son enfant, l'enfant qu'elle avait attendu avec amour et tendresse pendant huit mois et demie, n'avait pas survécu à sa naissance. Son petit garçon, sa seule raison de vivre après la bataille qui avait vu mourir l'homme qu'elle aimait, Mu La Fraga, n'avait pas respiré lors de sa venue au monde, terminant ainsi sa vie à peine commencée…

La découverte de sa grossesse, voici sept mois et demie, lui avait paru comme un signe du Ciel, comme un signe que Mu ne l'avait pas totalement abandonnée, qu'il survivrait dans le petit être qui naîtrait. Elle avait donc attendu ce petit garçon avec espoir et amour, curieuse de voir s'il aurait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus pétillants de son père. Malheureusement, la naissance s'était mal passée, durant longtemps, et l'enfant s'était étouffé en appuyant sur son propre cordon avec sa tête, d'après ce que lui avaient dit les médecins. A cause de la césarienne d'urgence qu'on avait effectuée pour lui sauver la vie, elle ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite, mais on le lui avait montré peu après son réveil. Elle se souviendrait toujours de la vision du bébé bleu, inerte mais serein dans la mort, comme s'il était désormais heureux d'avoir quitté ce monde et d'avoir rejoint son père. Elle avait ainsi pu lui dire adieu, mais il lui semblait que Mu était ainsi mort une seconde fois, qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur une fois de plus. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il donc ainsi sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait au Ciel pour qu'il lui arrache ainsi les deux personnes qui lui étaient les plus précieuses au monde en si peu de temps ? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait plus, elle souffrait seulement…

Miriallia rangeait quelques bibelots sur une étagère après les avoir époussetés lorsque l'intercom sonna. Elle appuya sur le bouton et vit apparaître le visage de l'ex-commandant Natale Bajirule. Celle-ci avait le visage sévère comme à son habitude, mais une lueur de tristesse se lisait dans ses yeux bleus. Miriallia dit alors :

« Commandant Bajirule ? Quelle surprise… Le commandant Ramius a enfin accouché ? »

Bajirule répondit :

« Je vous appelle pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle : le bébé s'est étouffé avec son propre cordon ombilical, il est décédé à la naissance… »

Une intense tristesse se peignit sur le visage de Miriallia :

« Mon Dieu, quel drame ! Où est-elle ? »

Bajirule dit, de son ton calme :

« Elle est à l'hôpital central de Seattle, sur Terre, je pensais moi aussi aller la voir… »

La décision de Miriallia fut prise en un instant :

« Je vais venir avec vous, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser seule dans un moment pareil… »

Bajirule reprit :

« Très bien, je vais venir vous chercher dans la soirée, soyez prête… »

Et l'écran s'éteignit. Montant dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires, Miriallia se dit que le sort, décidément, poursuivait la pauvre Maryu Ramius. Elle-même avait perdu l'être qu'elle aimait, elle comprenait donc ce qu'endurait l'ex capitaine de l'_Archangel_. Elle savait avec quelle joie Maryu Ramius avait attendu ce bébé, malgré la peine d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, et elle savait aussi que leur présence lui serait utile…

Les médecins conféraient à voix basse autour du lit de la maman éplorée, à laquelle on avait administré un sédatif. Des ombres violettes s'étendaient sous les yeux de la jeune femme, et on avait dû lui poser une perfusion de glucose vu qu'elle refusait de s'alimenter. Son état était en train de devenir alarmant, sous le regard inquiet des médecins et des infirmières qui faisaient leur possible pour sauver sa vie. Malheureusement, il semblait que Maryu Ramius eût décidé de ne plus s'accrocher à la vie, ayant perdu tout ce qui la retenait en ce bas monde…

L'un des médecins dit :

« A-t-elle de la famille, des amis ? Il faut les envoyer chercher… »

Une infirmière intervint :

« C'est déjà fait, j'ai appelé la personne qu'elle avait indiqué comme recours sur sa fiche, elle arrivera bientôt… »

Le médecin-chef parla :

« Très bien. Nous la garderons sous sédatif jusque-là, et je parlerai moi-même avec la personne qui arrivera afin d'organiser le soutien psychologique, vous me l'enverrez dès qu'elle se présentera…a-t-elle donné un prénom au bébé décédé ? »

Une des infirmière consulta son dossier :

« Oui, elle l'a appelé Alexander Mu Lewis Archangel, c'était les prénoms qu'elle avait désignés à son arrivée, avant que l'accouchement tourne mal… »

L'un des médecins haussa le sourcil en face des prénoms peu orthodoxes, mais il dit :

« Je veux qu'on veille sur elle, qu'elle ne soit jamais seule si possible, Dieu sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il faut qu'elle passe la première phase de son deuil très entourée… »

Quand Bajirule vint sonner à la porte du petit appartement de Miriallia, elle la trouva prête, sa petite valise à la main, le visage pâle mais les yeux rouges. L'ex commandant portait ses lunettes noires, comme à son habitude, mais il était évident qu'elle aussi avait pleuré.

Laissant Miriallia fermer à clé sa porte, elle alla jusqu'à la voiture et l'attendit. Le voyage jusqu'à l'astroport se fit en silence, mais Miriallia finit par demander, alors qu'elle embarquaient sur la navette qui les emmènerait sur Terre :

« Avez-vous prévenu les autres ? Il faut qu'ils sachent… »

Bajirule acquiesça :

« Oui, j'ai prévenu Kira, il s'occupe de joindre les autres… »

Cagali s'occupait d'un dossier délicat aussi épais qu'elle lorsqu'elle vit son frère jumeau entrer dans son bureau, l'air sombre. Comme à son habitude, elle n'hésita pas à le chambrer :

« Hé bien, ton gundam a mangé ton repas ou quoi ? »

Kira leva son regard violet sur sa sœur et répondit :

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rire, figure-toi : je viens d'avoir un appel de Natale Bajirule, elle m'a dit que le bébé du commandant Ramius est mort à la naissance… »

Cela coupa la parole à Cagali, qui dit seulement :

« Où ? Quand ? »

Kira compléta :

« A Seattle. Miriallia et elle sont parties là-bas, déjà. Bajirule m'a dit que le bébé s'était étouffé en appuyant sur son cordon ombilical… »

Cagali dit alors de son ton décidé dans lequel, pourtant, on pouvait percevoir une fêlure :

« Je vais appeler Bajirule tout à l'heure pour savoir ce que nous pouvons faire pour le commandant Ramius, pas question que nous n'intervenions pas… »

Kira hocha seulement la tête, et le silence revint dans la pièce alors que tous deux s'associaient en pensée à la peine de la jeune femme éprouvée…

Dès qu'elle avait eu le message de Kira, Lacus s'était retirée dans sa chambre, et s'était mise à prier pour l'âme innocente de l'enfant. Ce n'était pas qu'elle fût spécialement croyante, mais elle priait parfois lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin. De plus, Maryu Ramius s'était toujours montrée gentille avec elle, bien qu'elle fût une coordinatrice, et elle compatissait à sa peine. Haro vint sur ses genoux, mais la petite créature-machine ne dit rien, comme si elle respectait la prière de sa maîtresse…

Alors que Miriallia et Bajirule embarquaient sur la dernière navette pour rejoindre la Terre, le téléphone de l'ex commandant sonna : c'était Cagali.

« Commandant Bajirule ? Ici Cagali, j'ai appris l'horrible nouvelle et je téléphonais pour savoir ce que vous comptiez faire… »

Bajirule répondit :

« Miriallia et moi sommes en route vers la Terre actuellement, nous dormirons sur place et irons à la première heure à l'hôpital, nous verrons ensuite selon ce que nous diront les médecins… »

Cagali poursuivit :

« Il ne faudra pas qu'elle reste seule un instant après ce drame, et je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée qu'elle retourne chez elle. Je peux vous prêter ma petite résidence en bord de mer, elle y serait mieux pour sa convalescence. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Je ne peux venir pour ma part, mais Kira le peut… »

Mais Bajirule secoua la tête :

« C'est très gentil de votre part, mais nous verrons sur place et vous ferons savoir ce qu'il en est… »

Cagali dit encore :

« Très bien, nous attendrons votre appel. Prenez bien soin du commandant Ramius, et dites-lui que nous nous associons à sa peine… »

Une fois qu'elle eût raccroché, elle rangea son téléphone et se tut. A côté d'elle, Miriallia ne disait rien elle non plus, fixant les étoiles et l'immensité de l'espace par le hublot. Les mots étaient inutiles à ce stade, seule comptait maintenant la jeune femme qu'elles allaient aider…

Bajirule avait réservé deux chambres dans un hôtel, mais aucune d'elle ne put dormir. L'ex commandant avait souvent eu des mots autrefois avec Ramius, mais elle avait dû reconnaître qu'elle était un bon commandant, juste et efficace, même si toutes deux ne partageaient souvent pas le même avis. Lorsqu'elle était devenue à son tour commandant, elle avait pu mesurer l'ampleur de la charge que Ramius avait sur les épaules et, enfin, elle l'avait comprise. Ramius avait toujours eu à cœur de protéger la vie de ses subordonnés et de son vaisseau, même si elle ne suivait pas toujours les sacro-saintes règles auxquelles Bajirule croyait tant. Depuis la fin de la guerre, elles étaient devenues amies, tant et si bien que Ramius l'avait désignée comme personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence lorsqu'elle était entrée à la maternité et, à présent, elle se devait de se trouver auprès d'elle…

Miriallia resta elle aussi allongée sur son lit sans fermer l'œil. Ces deuils incessants n'en finiraient-ils donc jamais ? N'y avait-il pas eu assez de morts pour que la Faucheuse d'âmes ait impitoyablement enlevé à une femme éprouvée la seule raison de vivre qui lui restait ? Dieu savait si la pauvre Maryu Ramius n'avait pas besoin de cela après les heures sombres qu'ils avaient vécues voici quelques mois. Dans l'esprit de Miriallia revint alors la vision du Sky Grasper de Tolle explosant, et deux larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais elle les essuya d'un geste rageur. Il n'était plus temps de s'apitoyer sur elle-même, une autre avait besoin d'elle à présent….

A l'heure des visites, elles se présentèrent à l'hôpital central de Seattle et marchèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la maternité. Arrivées là, elles demandèrent à voir le docteur Jelekos, et on les introduisit dans son bureau. Il demanda :

« Mademoiselle Natale Bajirule ? »

Alors qu'elle acquiesçait, il leur désigna deux sièges et dit :

« Vous avez fait vite… »

Et, regardant Miriallia, il dit :

« Je suppose que vous êtes une amie de mademoiselle Ramius, vous aussi… »

Miriallia acquiesça, et le médecin dit :

« Je ne vous cacherai pas que son état est sérieux. Nous l'avons mise sous sédatif pour l'instant, elle a subi un choc énorme, aussi bien physique que moral. Sa convalescence sera longue et difficile, et c'est pour cela que je vous ai dit de venir… »

Il s'interrompit un instant et reprit :

« Elle va devoir rester encore un certain temps ici afin de se remettre de la césarienne qu'elle a subi, mais, ensuite, dès qu'elle sortira, elle ne devra pas rester seule. Accepteriez-vous de vous occuper d'elle ? »

Bajirule n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation :

« Oui, je vais m'occuper d'elle… »

Miriallia intervint :

« Moi aussi, nous ne la laisserons pas seule… »

Le médecin continua :

« Entourez-la, faites venir ses amis, surtout empêchez-la de sombrer. Il faudra aussi qu'elle soit suivie psychologiquement, la mort d'un enfant, surtout d'un premier enfant, est toujours une épreuve terrible… »

Miriallia dit alors :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? »

Le médecin répondit :

« L'accouchement a duré longtemps, et, le temps que nous fassions la césarienne, c'était trop tard, l'enfant s'était étouffée en appuyant sur son propre cordon… »

Miriallia baissa la tête, et des larmes apparurent à ses yeux. Le médecin continua :

« Peut-être voulez-vous la voir, mais ne restez que quelques minutes, elle a besoin de calme… »

Il les conduisit jusqu'à la chambre et les laissa seules avec elle…

Loin de la Terre, sur une petite colonie, un homme attendait l'arrivée d'une navette. Ses gestes et sa mise étaient élégants, et ses cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés dénotaient une noblesse de pensée aussi bien que de comportement. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur les traits fins de son visage, mais un léger tremblement de sa main trahissait sa nervosité.

Enfin, la navette qu'il attendait arriva, et un homme en descendit, suivi d'une femme qui semblait visiblement être une infirmière. L'homme porta sa main à sa tempe et dit :

« Mission accomplie, nous l'avons… »

L'infirmière s'avança, et l'homme vit alors ce qu'elle tenait : un nourrisson de quelques heures, endormi. L'infirmière dit :

« Sa mère l'a nommé Alexander Mu Lewis Archangel… »

L'homme blond sourit légèrement, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et dit :

« Bienvenue dans la famille, petit La Fraga… »

L'enfant ouvrit des yeux aussi bleus que le ciel, et considéra celui qui lui parlait. Il reprit :

« Ton destin est ici, petit garçon, auprès de tes semblables et de moi, ton grand-père, tu seras l'instrument de ma vengeance… »

Le petit Alexander bailla et se rendormit sous le regard quelque peu attendri mais qui s'en défendait de Raw Le Creuset…

**A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapitre 2 une lueur dans l'obscurité

_Le second chapitre, livré avant que je ne rentre en examens, que j'espère vous apprécierez. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, n'hésitez surtout pas (faites-le, alleeeeeeeeez) à mettre une review, et ça m'encouragera à vous livrer la suite le plus rapidement possible…_

_Chapitre 2 : Une lueur dans l'obscurité_

_Côte d'Orb_

Assise sous un parasol, Maryu Ramius regardait la mer sans la voir, le regard vide. Non loin d'elle, Miriallia et Bajirule l'observaient avec inquiétude. Miriallia dit à voix basse

« Est-ce qu'elle a parlé ? »

Bajirule répondit :

« Non, toujours pas un mot, mais c'est normal, comme l'a dit le médecin elle est encore sous le choc. Est-ce que Kira a appelé pour dire à quelle heure il arriverait ? »

Miriallia secoua la tête :

« Non, mais c'est aujourd'hui… »

Toutes deux s'occupaient de l'ex commandant depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, quelques jours auparavant. Ce n'était pas tant son état physique qui les inquiétait, elle s'était bien remise de sa césarienne, mais son état mental. Ramius n'avait pas prononcé un mot, pas versé une larme, comme si elle n'était plus là que physiquement et que son esprit s'en était allé avec celui de son fils.

Miriallia dit :

« Saï a appelé, il a dit qu'il viendrait ce week-end. Chandra et les autres n'ont pas encore rappelé, mais ils ne sont probablement pas disponibles… »

Cagali avait annoncé elle aussi sa venue, dès qu'elle pourrait se libérer, elle avait d'ors et déjà mis à disposition sa petite maison sur la côte où elles se trouvaient. Dans cet endroit calme, Ramius se remettrait mieux, mais son état inquiétait beaucoup Bajirule et Miriallia. Elles essayaient de l'entourer le plus possible, tout en sachant bien que Ramius ne se remettrait jamais vraiment de la mort de son bébé. Cependant, elles faisaient leur possible pour qu'elle sorte de sa catatonie afin de dépasser le premier stade de son deuil. D'après le médecin, le jour où Ramius exprimerait sa douleur, le chemin serait à demi parcouru…

_Colonie 'New Luna'_

Le petit Alexander, sédaté, était allongé sur une table d'opération. Aux veines de ses pieds et de ses mains, on avait installé une perfusion rougeâtre, et un médecin vérifiait ses constantes. Le Creuset entra dans la pièce et demanda :

« Comment se passe le reséquencement ? »

Le médecin régla le débit d'une des perfusions et dit :

« Pour l'instant, très bien, il ne présente pas de signe de blocage des reins… »

Le Creuset considéra pensivement ce bébé fragile dans lequel reposaient tous ses espoirs. Bien qu'il ait hérité des particularités génétiques de son père, il était nécessaire, s'il voulait faire de lui le pilote ultime, de reséquencer son ADN afin de faire de lui, non plus un 'Naturel', mais presque un 'Coordinateur' aux capacités physiques et mentales accrues. Pour cela, on lui avait modifié quelques gènes après prélèvement de son ADN, et on lui injectait à présent un mélange spécial qui imprimerait la nouvelle empreinte génétique dans toutes les cellules de son corps. Ceci fait, Alexander Ramius La Fraga n'existerait plus, en tout cas plus comme sa mère l'avait mis au monde. Le procédé avait été mis au point par Georges Glenn lui-même, le premier des Coordinateurs, mais il était resté longtemps à l'état expérimental avant d'être tiré de l'oubli voici quelques années par un groupe de savants. Le Creuset en avait eu connaissance, et avait décidé de faire subir à ce bébé très spécial ce reséquencement. Une fois celui-ci fini, Alexander serait aussi proche des Coordinateurs qu'un Naturel pouvait l'être…

_« Ah, Al La Fraga, je vais me venger, et ce sera un être de ton sang qui te tuera ! », _pensait le commandant de Zaft avec une certaine jubilation. Il tourna son visage masqué vers le médecin et lui dit de façon brusque :

« Surveillez-le bien, il ne doit pas mourir, vous en répondez… »

Et il sortit, quelque peu énervé par le sentimentalisme qui le gagnait à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'enfant…

_Orb_

Miriallia préparait du jus d'orange frais lorsqu'elle entendit le claquement d'une portière. Ecartant le rideau qui masquait la porte, elle vit Kira arriver d'un bon pas vers la maison. Elle le fit un signe et dit :

« Bienvenue, c'est bien que tu aies pu venir… »

Kira lui fit un léger sourire et demanda :

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Miriallia lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange et répondit :

« Elle s'est remise de sa césarienne, mais aucune amélioration pour le reste. Elle ne parle plus, elle mange à peine, sa convalescence sera longue. Pour l'instant, elle dort… »

Kira savait ce que c'était que perdre un être aimé, aussi pouvait-il la comprendre. La mort de Flay l'avait aussi profondément blessé, il avait eu l'impression de perdre la seule personne qui se souciait vraiment de lui, même s'il lui restait Cagali, sa sœur jumelle au caractère bien trempé. Comme à son habitude, rien de ses émotions ne passa sur son visage, et il dit :

« Cagali me charge de te confirmer qu'elle viendra bien ce week-end, avec Asran… »

Miriallia hocha la tête et demanda :

« Et toi ? Comment tu vas ? »

Kira eut un sourire et dit :

« Ca va, merci… »

Comme d'habitude, pas un mot de plus. Kira s'était retranché derrière ses barrières, et elle n'en tirerait rien de plus. Même Lacus, qui connaissait pourtant bien Kira maintenant, n'avait droit à guère plus. Miriallia comprenait cela, mais elle essayait de vivre, même si sans Tolle sa vie n'avait plus guère de sens…

Kira prit son verre, et le but tranquillement avant de dire :

« Lacus me charge aussi de transmettre toutes ses pensées, elle essayera de venir dès qu'elle aura fini sa tournée dans les Plants… »

Miriallia sourit, car elle appréciait la jeune Coordinatrice qui le lui rendait bien. En apprenant à la connaître, elle avait découvert en Lacus une personnalité ouverte et gentille, à l'antipode de la propagande sur les Coordinateurs, et elles correspondaient désormais régulièrement.

Kira demanda :

« Et toi, tu vas rester ici ? »

Miriallia reposa son verre vide :

« Oui, je veux l'aider à s'en sortir, je lui dois bien cela, elle m'a aidé quand j'en ai eu besoin… »

Ramius avait en effet donné beaucoup de son temps pour elle pendant sa grossesse, et elle voulait lui rendre sa gentillesse.

Bajirule entra alors et dit d'un ton neutre :

« Ah, Kira, bonjour… »

Kira se dit qu'elle, au moins, n'avait pas changé…

Lorsque Ramius se réveilla, Kira vint à son chevet et dit :

« Bonjour. Je suis venu vous porter mes condoléances les plus sincères, et voir comment vous alliez… »

Le regard noisette de Ramius se posa sur lui, et elle mit à certain temps à simplement se rappeler qui il était, si elle s'en souvint. Elle hocha seulement la tête, puis retourna dans son monde intérieur. Kira s'assit auprès du lit, et attendit, nullement découragé par le silence de la jeune femme, se contentant de lui donner sa présence…

_Capitale d'Orb_

Dans le palais du gouvernement, la fatigue avait fini par vaincre Cagali qui dormait, affalée sur son dossier, à la lumière de sa lampe de bureau. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et une ombre dégouttante d'eau entrer. L'ombre s'approcha du bureau et, alors qu'elle entra dans le halo de lumière, on put reconnaître la chevelure sombre en désordre et les yeux verts d'Asran Zala, qui avait l'air d'être passé dans un lavage de voiture. Il eut un sourire attendri et secoua la tête, faisant voler des gouttelettes d'eau autour de lui. Cagali, alors, se réveilla en sursaut et grommela :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il pleut dans la maison ? »

Asran répondit calmement :

« Il se passe qu'il pleut dehors, et que j'ai mis plus de temps à venir, du travail à finir…je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

Et il sourit. Cagali passa la main dans ses cheveux éternellement en désordre et soupira :

« J'avais aussi du travail à finir, mais je me suis endormie… »

Elle eut un sourire en coin, et ajouta :

« Va te sécher, tu es en train de tout mouiller et le majordome va hurler… »

Elle ferma le dossier, et gagna sa chambre pour essayer de prendre un peu de sommeil. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'endormir une fois la tête posée sur l'oreiller…

Il fallut plus de temps à Asran pour se sécher et, sortant de la salle de bains, il eut un sourire attendri en voyant Cagali endormie, recroquevillée dans le grand lit. Il s'approcha, s'assit avec précautions sur le lit et posa un instant ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille avant de se coucher à son tour…

_Colonie 'New Luna'_

« Comment cela ? Ses reins sont bloqués ? »

Le Creuset essayait de rester calme alors que le médecin lui expliquait qu'il l'avait averti des complications éventuelles, dont celle-ci. Il l'interrompit :

« Vous allez le sauver, entendez-vous ? Pas question qu'il meure ! »

Le médecin acquiesça, et, prenant une longue respiration, brancha un tuyau sur une veine et un autre sur une artère du bébé et enclencha l'appareil à dialyse. C'était risqué de dialyser un enfant si petit, mais c'était la seule chance de le sauver.

Le Creuset considéra le nouveau-né. Cet enfant le rendait vraiment bizarre, car jamais il ne s'énervait, et il pensa avec ironie que le petit Alexander avait dû hériter ce don de son défunt paternel. Il refusait de s'appesantir sur le fait qu'il ressentait de l'affection pour l'enfant, cela ne pouvait pas être, il ne s'était jamais attaché à personne et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer !

Il hésita, puis finalement resta auprès du petit garçon dans lequel il mettait de si grands espoirs. La manœuvre était délicate, mais il était persuadé que le bébé survivrait s'il avait le tiers de la volonté de son père.

_« Tu as intérêt à survivre, Alexander, j'ai de grands projets pour toi…oui, de très grands projets… »_

_Côte d'Orb_

Bajirule, assise sur la plage, observait pensivement la mer. Elle portait un pantalon et un débardeur simples, et des cicatrices impressionnantes pouvaient se voir sur ses bras et ses épaules. Elle en avait aussi sur le reste du corps, résultat de l'explosion du _Dominion_, et c'était un miracle qu'elle ait survécu au vu des blessures qu'elle avait reçues. Il lui était arrivé de penser que décidément la mort ne voulait pas d'elle, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle était en vie. Elle soupira, et brossa distraitement son pantalon avant de se relever parce qu'elle avait entendu une voiture…

Elle courut à la maison, et vit Asran et Cagali descendre d'une voiture de sport. Tous deux n'avaient pas changé depuis qu'elle les avait vus, mais on voyait clairement à présent le couple qu'ils formaient. Elle leur fit un signe et les suivit dans la maison…

Miriallia conduisit Asran et Cagali auprès de Ramius, assise dans un fauteuil près de son lit, une couverture sur les genoux. Elle n'était toujours pas sortie de sa catatonie, et jeta un regard vide sur les nouveaux arrivants, le même regard qu'elle avait jeté sur Kira et tous ceux qui étaient venus. Pourtant, à la grande surprise et à la grande peine de tous, quelque chose se produisit en elle, son regard vide s'éclaira d'une lueur de conscience et elle s'écria d'une voix déchirante :

« Mon fils ! Mon fils ! Non !»

Ses larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, et elle s'effondra. Sous le regard d'Asran, qui se chargea vite de larmes, les femmes présentes entourèrent la maman éplorée et la prirent dans leurs bras en lui chuchotant des mots calmes et réconfortants. Elles restèrent longtemps ainsi, le temps que cessent les pleurs et les cris de la jeune femme qui souffrait tant. Lorsque enfin elle fut endormie, elles repassèrent dans le salon où Asran avait préparé du thé. Aucune d'elle n'avait le cœur à parler, aussi burent-elles leur thé en silence, sous le regard compatissant d'Asran, constatant une fois de plus la force de la solidarité féminine…

_Colonie 'New Luna'_

Le médecin enleva les perfusions du petit corps d'Alexander, et dit :

« La dialyse l'a sauvé, mais ses reins resteront probablement fragiles, il faudra voir avec le temps… »

Le bébé était encore sous anesthésie, mais sa respiration était normale. Le médecin acheva :

« Il faut laisser encore une journée l'empreinte génétique se répandre dans son organisme avant de savoir si le reséquencement a totalement réussi, mais il devrait se réveiller bientôt… »

Il retourna à ses éprouvettes, préparant le fixateur qu'il allait injecter au petit garçon, alors que Le Creuset restait là, observant le bébé qui reposait calmement. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à bouger, puis à hurler jusqu'à en devenir tout rouge en remuant ses petits membres. Il hurlait tellement que Le Creuset n'eut d'autre solution que de le prendre dans ses bras, au moins pour protéger ses tympans menacés par les cris vigoureux du petit La Fraga. Dès que l'enfant fut installé au creux de son coude, il ne dit plus rien et considéra l'homme qui le tenait d'un regard intrigué, avant de se remettre à hurler. Alors Le Creuset fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait en public depuis longtemps : il ôta son masque et l'observa directement de ses yeux bleus, semblables à ceux du petit garçon, qui se calma immédiatement. Ceci déstabilisa l'ancien commandant de Zaft, qui se sentit brusquement rempli d'une tendresse infinie envers ce petit être fragile. Il sut alors à ce moment-là qu'aucune de ses raisons pour considérer cet enfant comme un simple instrument ne tiendrait plus la route, ce petit garçon, fils de son plus mortel ennemi, avait déjà pris la place d'un fils dans son cœur…

_Côte d'Orb_

Assise sur la terrasse, devant la mer, Maryu Ramius la fixait sans vraiment la regarder. Elle sentit alors qu'on posait un châle sur ses épaules, et elle reconnut le pas de Miriallia. La jeune fille la regarda et lui demanda :

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? »

Ramius leva des yeux rougis par les larmes sur Miriallia et lui répondit gentiment :

« Non, ça va, merci… »

Elle était enfin sortie de sa catatonie, mais c'était d'autant plus douloureux que sa souffrance revenait ainsi à la charge. Bajirule et Miriallia ne la dérangeaient pas, elles se contentaient d'être présentes non loin d'elle, sachant que leur présence, bien que discrète, soulageait la jeune femme. Ramius souffrait, mais à présent elle parvenait à extérioriser sa peine, il y avait indéniablement un progrès, même si sa douleur n'en était en rien apaisée…

Pendant ses longues périodes de silence, la jeune femme réfléchissait. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Il ne lui restait plus rien maintenant, rien qui lui donne une raison de vivre, sauf ses amis, ces jeunes femmes qui se dévouaient pour elle et tous ceux qui avaient souvent fait un long voyage pour lui rendre visite. Dans son marasme, elle était cependant à présent capable de réfléchir et de juger sainement la situation, comme elle avait toujours été capable de le faire, et refusait d'être à la charge de ses amies. Dès qu'elle irait mieux, elle reprendrait sa vie avec cette impression de froid et de vide au fond du cœur…

_Colonie 'New Luna'_

Le médecin acheva l'examen du petit Alexander et dit :

« Très bien, l'empreinte génétique s'est répandue dans tout son corps, le reséquencement est un succès… »

En effet, Alexander, assis dans son transat, semblait se porter comme un charme. L'infirmière qui prenait soin de lui comme nourrice s'approcha pour le prendre mais Le Creuset lui fit un signe de dénégation :

« Non, je le prends avec moi, je vous le ramènerai tout à l'heure… »

Il prit le bébé dans ses bras, et eut droit à un sourire qui le chavira. Il se morigéna : pas question de céder au charme de ce bébé qui, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, était l'enfant de deux de ses ennemis. Pourtant, il savait au fond de lui-même que le mal était déjà fait, que le petit Alexander avait conquis la partie de lui-même bien cachée sous le masque, mais pas question de montrer cela en public…

Il l'emmena avec lui dans les couloirs de la colonie, jusqu'à une grande porte qu'il ouvrit en appuyant sur un bouton. Des ingénieurs, des techniciens s'affairaient devant un grand échafaudage métallique sur lequel se voyaient déjà des pièces appartenant sans aucun doute à une future mobile suit. Il appuya le dos de l'enfant contre sa poitrine et dit doucement :

« Je te présente le GAT X406 Glory, il sera pour toi, mon fils… »

Alexander, fasciné par le mouvement et les reflets du métal, regardait la mobile suit qui lui reviendrait dans quelques années…

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapitre 3: Continuer à vivre

_Chapitre 3 : Continuer à vivre_

_Orb, décembre CE 72_

Miriallia apporta un rapport à Ramius :

« Des nouvelles fraîches… »

Le commandant prit le bloc-notes, le parcourut du regard et dit :

« Ah, enfin, les pièces détachées sont arrivées, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Elle signa le bon de réception, et le tendit à Miriallia en disant :

« Dès que Cagali sera arrivée, tu viendras me chercher, s'il te plaît… »

Miriallia acquiesça et sortit, laissant Ramius seule. Depuis deux mois qu'elle avait pris ce travail, elle se sentait mieux, mais était comme vide à l'intérieur. Il lui avait fallu de nombreux mois pour essayer de sortir du marasme causé par la mort de Mu et celle de son petit garçon, et elle savait que le chemin serait encore long. Son regard tomba sur le portrait de Mu qui ornait son bureau. Vêtu de sa combinaison de pilote, il tenait son casque sous le bras et tendait un pouce victorieux. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de joie, et c'est cette image qu'elle voulait garder de lui. Elle eut un sanglot, mais essuya ses yeux et se remit bravement au travail…

_Colonie 'New Luna', décembre CE 72_

Assis dans son parc, Alexander empilait méthodiquement ses cubes, sous le regard de l'infirmière qui prenait soin de lui ordinairement. A neuf mois, c'était un bébé très éveillé, beaucoup plus éveillé que la normale à cause de son reséquencement d'ADN. Il marchait presque, et se tenait debout tout seul. Ses yeux avaient viré, et il avait désormais le regard bleu profond de son père. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus foncés, mais il avait hérité de l'épi paternel. Il avait un excellent caractère, même s'il s'énervait parfois, et la seule personne qui parvenait à le calmer était Raw Le Creuset…

Le commandant de Zaft arriva alors, et demanda à l'infirmière :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Il ne l'avait pas encore vu aujourd'hui, et l'infirmière lui répondit :

« Il va bien, monsieur, il a fait deux pas tout seul… »

Le Creuset s'approcha du parc, et Alexander, le reconnaissant, lui fit un grand sourire. Le commandant de Zaft retint de justesse un sourire lui aussi et dit :

« C'est très bien, Alexander, tu vas bientôt pouvoir t'entraîner. Demain, si tu es sage, je t'emmènerai voir le Glory… »

En effet, le mobile suit était presque totalement construit, et l'enfant semblait comprendre déjà qu'il serait pour lui, aussi Le Creuset l'emmenait-il le voir régulièrement. Il désirait que se créée entre l'enfant et la machine une relation indéfectible, dès la petite enfance. Enfin, pour l'instant, il n'était pas question de faire monter Alexander dans la machine, il fallait l'entraîner d'abord, aiguiser sa coordination, ses réflexes pour faire de lui le meilleur pilote qui soit. Il faudrait attendre qu'il grandisse et acquière de la force pour pouvoir envisager de le lui faire piloter vraiment…

Plus le bébé grandissait, plus sa ressemblance avec son père s'accentuait, ce qui servait les plans de Le Creuset, de plus en plus désireux de se venger de celui qui l'avait créé puis rejeté. Al La Fraga périrait de la main de son propre petit-fils, et cela le vengerait de toutes ces années de souffrance. Cet homme sans scrupules, qui avait fait reséquencer son propre fils, fait créer un clone de lui-même, méritait de mourir dans les pires tortures, et quelle meilleure torture que de le faire assassiner par un être de son sang ? Alexander serait le pilote ultime, celui qui ferait triompher sur Terre les Coordinateurs et éradiquerait tous les Naturels…

_« Alexander, tu as un grand destin, plus grand que toi, tu le comprendras bien assez tôt… »_

Comme s'il comprenait les pensées qui agitaient le pilote, le bébé agita ses petits membres et vagit…

_Plant 12, 4 janvier CE 73_

Allongé dans son lit, auprès de Lacus profondément endormie, Kira ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les festivités du Nouvel An avaient été épuisantes, leurs amis étaient venus fêter avec eux la nouvelle année et, malgré cela, il souffrait d'insomnies fréquentes. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il se souvenait des batailles, des gens qu'il avait tués. Il y avait eu bien trop de victimes innocentes dans cette guerre fratricide, et il ne pouvait se pardonner celles dont il avait causé la mort.

Il se retourna, et fixa le mur. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, mais il cilla pour les chasser. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule :

« Kira, ça va ? »

C'était Lacus, qui s'étaient réveillée. Il se tourna vers elle et dit :

« Dors, je t'assure que ça va… »

Mais elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille :

« Tu pleures, c'est que ça ne va pas… »

Il frotta ses yeux et la prit dans ses bras :

« Ce sont des vieux démons qui reviennent, ne t'inquiète pas… »

Lacus se blottit contre sa poitrine et lui dit :

« Je sais quel effort tu fais pour les combattre, et je veux t'aider… »

Il lui caressa les cheveux :

« Tu m'aides déjà beaucoup, avec ton amour… »

Elle s'assit, entoura ses jambes de ses bras et dit :

« Je n'ai pas l'impression, tu sais. Je te vois aller mal ces temps derniers, sans que je puisse rien faire pour toi, je me sens tellement inutile ! J'ai même envisagé de mettre ma carrière sur la touche pour rester avec toi… »

Il se récria :

« Pas question, je sais à quel point tu aimes ce que tu fais. C'est mon problème, et je ne veux pas que tu le prennes sur toi… »

Elle se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Je ne te laisserai pas ainsi, c'est hors de question ! »

Il dit alors :

« Alors chante pour moi, s'il te plaît, que ta voix d'or éloigne mes démons… »

Elle prit sa tête sur ses genoux, et commença doucement à chanter alors que Kira, calmement, s'endormait…

_Orb, 10 février CE 73_

Ramius travaillait dans son bureau quand on sonna. Elle répondit par l'affirmative et vit entrer Bajirule. Elle lui sourit et dit :

« Quelle bonne surprise, Natale… »

Et elle lui désigna un siège en face de son bureau. Toutes deux ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des mois, Bajirule travaillant désormais sur un nouveau projet, dans les colonies d'Orb.

Elle répondit :

« Je suis venue au siège aujourd'hui et, comme il me restait un peu de temps avant de prendre ma navette, je suis venue voir comment vous alliez… »

Ramius sourit à demi :

« Je vais bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, et c'est grâce à vous… »

Bajirule fit un geste évasif :

« Je suis heureuse de vous avoir servi à quelque chose… »

Encore du non dit, mais toutes deux savaient à quoi s'en tenir. Ramius ajouta :

« Et vous, comment ça va ? »

Bajirule rosit, sous le regard intrigué de Ramius, avant de dire :

« Je…j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… »

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Ramius rit doucement :

« Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Vous méritiez vraiment d'avoir quelqu'un dans votre vie, Natale… »

A part elle, elle pensa que l'heureux élu devrait avoir le cœur bien accroché, vu le caractère de Bajirule, mais elle aussi serait obligée de mettre de l'eau dans son vin si elle voulait que cette relation réussisse. Elle demanda sur un ton aimable, tentant d'oublier que les deux hommes qu'elle avait aimés étaient morts :

« Que fait-il ? »

Bajirule répondit :

« Il est ingénieur sur le projet où je travaille… »

Ramius dit alors :

« Soyez heureuse, je vous le souhaite de tout mon cœur… »

Pour Bajirule, voir cette femme qui avait tout perdu lui souhaiter tout le bonheur possible avait quelque chose de poignant. Elle dit :

« Merci beaucoup, vous êtes gentille… »

Elle regarda sa montre :

« Je ne peux malheureusement rester plus longtemps, mais j'espère que vous viendrez me rendre visite, au moins pour que je vous présente Edward… »

Ramius répondit :

« Je n'y manquerai pas…prenez bien soin de vous, Natale… »

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent, et Bajirule sortit. Doucement, Ramius dit, regardant la photo devant elle :

« Tu te rends compte, Mu ? Bajirule a trouvé chaussure à son pied… »

Après tout, même un fort caractère comme Bajirule avait droit au bonheur. Elle posa son visage sur ses mains et soupira, pensant qu'elle-même n'y avait pas droit, que c'était écrit et que ce serait toujours ainsi. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, et elle les laissa couler…

_Colonie L4-A120, 12 février CE 73_

Dearka Elsman soupirait à fendre l'âme alors qu'il finissait le design d'une pièce technique. Il avait été envoyé ici pour travailler sur les nouveaux modèles qui équiperaient l'armée réunie mais il lui arrivait d'être parfois distrait. Personne n'ayant encore pris la peine de le lui faire remarquer, il essayait de se corriger, mais peine perdue. Enervé, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et grogna doucement. Il détestait être ainsi, et surtout en connaître parfaitement la raison. Cette raison avait de grands yeux bleu aquatique et des cheveux châtains, et s'appelait Miriallia Haw…

Il mit la dernière main à sa pièce, et ferma l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Il avait parfaitement conscience de ses sentiments, nés dans la tourmente de cette guerre, mais il savait aussi qu'il était responsable de la mort de Tolle, le petit ami Naturel de celle qui avait conquis son cœur. Comment alors oserait-il à présent simplement lui parler ? Ce dilemme le taraudait depuis de nombreux mois à présent, mais il n'y avait pas encore trouvé de réponse.

Autour de lui, quasiment tous ses amis étaient à présent en couple, même Yzak, aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, il ne restait que lui qui s'enfermait dans sa solitude en se disant qu'il l'avait bien méritée, qu'il payait ainsi le prix des vies qu'il avait impitoyablement abattues pendant cette guerre fratricide…

Ce soir-là, alors qu'il mangeait des nouilles chinoises tout en regardant les informations d'un œil impavide, l'intercom résonna. D'un geste machinal, il l'alluma et vit apparaître le visage d'Asran. Il sourit à son ami et dit :

« Hé bien, vieux, quelle surprise… »

Asran lui répondit :

« Comment tu vas, Dearka ? »

Le jeune homme posa son bol et dit :

« Bien, comme tu le vois… »

Asran lui dit :

« En fait, je t'appelle parce que j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter… »

D'un signe de tête, Dearka lui fit signe de continuer, et Asran reprit :

« Miriallia a fait une chute assez grave, et elle est immobilisée pour un certain temps, une partie du corps dans le plâtre. Nous voulions y aller, mais un dossier important est arrivé, et nous sommes coincés ici. Pour l'instant, Lacus est avec elle, mais elle devra partir à la fin de la semaine. Est-ce que tu pourrais y aller quelques jours ? Juste le temps que nous nous organisions… »

Le seul nom de Miriallia avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le corps et l'esprit du jeune homme. Pourtant, il parvint à rester égal et dit :

« La pauvre, j'espère qu'elle va bien tout de même. Ecoute, je dois regarder mon emploi du temps à mon travail, je ne peux pas te répondre tout de suite… »

Asran répondit :

« Pas de problème, je suis conscient que je te demande beaucoup… »

Dearka lui dit :

« Je te rappelle demain pour te dire, alors. Et vous, ça va ? »

Asran sourit :

« Oui, ça va, même si je ne vois presque plus Cagali ces temps derniers, elle travaille comme un forçat mais ce travail lui convient à merveilles… »

Dearka sourit :

« Très bien tu l'embrasseras pour moi… »

Asran acheva :

« Très bien, ça sera fait. Bon, elle va bientôt rentrer, je dois te laisser, j'attends ton appel demain… »

Et l'écran s'éteignit. Dearka resta là, silencieux et pensif. Asran ne pouvait se douter à quel point sa demande était difficile. Techniquement, il était en congés, donc parfaitement libre à partir du lendemain pour trois semaines, mais la décision était tout de même difficile à prendre et c'était pour cela qu'il avait délibérément travesti la vérité à son ami. Comment pourrait-il partager la vie de celle qui avait pris son cœur sans rien trahir de ses sentiments ? L'épreuve était peut-être difficile à assumer pour lui, mais elle avait besoin de lui et il lui devait bien cela. Sa décision fut vite prise, mais il ne put trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, hanté par des rêves impossibles…

Deux jours plus tard, très mal à l'aise, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, il se trouvait devant la porte du petit appartement de Miriallia. Ce fut Lacus qui vint lui ouvrir :

« Ah, Dearka, c'est toi, bonjour. Je me demandais quand tu allais arriver… »

Comme à son habitude, Lacus était calme et une lueur de gentillesse brillait dans ses yeux. Il demanda :

« Bonjour, Lacus. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Lacus répondit :

« Sa convalescence suit son cours, mais elle ne pourra pas se lever avant quelques semaines…viens la voir, elle sera contente… »

Elle le précéda jusqu'à la chambre de Miriallia. Celle-ci était couchée dans son lit, le corps raidi par un énorme plâtre qui couvrait du haut de ses jambes à sa poitrine. Dès qu'elle les vit arriver, elle dit :

« Bonjour, Dearka, merci beaucoup d'être venu. Lacus, est-ce que tu pourrais nous faire du thé, s'il te plaît ? »

Lacus s'éclipsa, et Miriallia dit :

« Comme tu vois, j'en ai encore pour un certain temps… »

Dearka, qui se trouvait dans une sorte d'état second, se secoua et dit :

« Ah…Oui…comment t'es-tu fait cela ? »

Miriallia eut une grimace légère :

« Tout simplement en voulant ranger des pots de confiture sur une étagère, j'ai perdu l'équilibre et je suis tombée de l'escabeau, mal tombée, et voilà. Ils m'ont opérée la semaine dernière, et j'en ai pour trois semaines au moins immobilisée au lit avant qu'on ne m'enlève ce plâtre… »

Elle eut une grimace plus marquée :

« En tout cas, je suis une miraculée, paraît-il, j'aurais pu être paralysée… »

Il sourit légèrement :

« L'essentiel, c'est que tu te remette maintenant… »

Et, seulement alors, il se souvint qu'il avait un bouquet de fleurs, qu'il lui tendit précipitamment :

« Elles…elles sont pour toi… »

Miriallia sourit, et Dearka se sentit fondre sous ce sourire qui lui était dédié. Elle demanda :

« Est-ce que tu peux me les amener plus près, que je puisse les sentir ? »

Il s'approcha du lit, et avança le bouquet de fleurs vers le visage de la jeune fille. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant fugitif…

Lacus revint avec le thé et, d'un geste expert, ficha une paille dans la tasse qu'elle posa sur la table mobile qui jouxtait le lit de Miriallia. Tous trois discutèrent tranquillement, et Dearka, progressivement, se sentit plus à l'aise…

_Colonie 'New Luna', 14 février CE 73_

Alexander, encore mal assuré sur ses petites jambes, poussait devant lui un trotteur. Voilà déjà presque un mois et demi qu'il marchait, et il prenait chaque jour plus d'assurance et plus d'équilibre, au grand plaisir de Le Creuset, qui surveillait attentivement ses progrès. Etant plus solide qu'un humain normal, Alexander avait échappé à presque toutes les maladies infantiles, et n'avait eu de la fièvre qu'en faisant ses dents. Sa santé était excellente, et, même s'il était surveillé chaque semaine par un pédiatre, il n'y avait rien à craindre pour lui…

Quand il vit sa nourrice lui tendre les bras, l'enfant laissa échapper un cri ravi et se dirigea vers elle. C'était la seule présence aimante autour de lui, Le Creuset évitant délibérément de tisser des liens affectifs avec le bébé, même s'il avait conscience que c'était un peu tard pour cela. En effet, Alexander l'adorait positivement. Il tendait les bras et son regard bleu s'éclairait lorsqu'il le voyait arriver, ce qui rendait le commandant mal à l'aise face à cette adoration manifeste. Il détestait qu'on vît qu'il adorait lui aussi le petit garçon, même si c'était bien évidemment le cas. Quand il regardait cet enfant, il oubliait parfois quel destin il lui avait mis sur les épaules, pourquoi il l'avait enlevé à sa mère et manipulé génétiquement. Parfois, quand il était seul, il le prenait dans ses bras et lui parlait, lui expliquant son futur rôle et lui apprenant les réalités du monde. Il n'était pas sûr que le bébé le comprenne totalement, mais il pensait qu'il en resterait forcément quelque chose lorsqu'il aurait grandi. Alexander alors dardait son regard bleu, identique au sien, sur lui, et l'écoutait attentivement tout en jouant avec ses longs cheveux…

_Colonie L2-G23A, même date_

Tranquillement, Dearka finit la vaisselle avant de la ranger et de soulever le couvercle de la théière pour jauger l'infusion du thé. Il s'étonnait lui-même d'être une si bonne fée du logis, son appartement personnel étant un lieu de célibataire endurci où traînaient souvent caleçons sales et reliquats de repas. Malgré ses années dans l'armée de Zaft, où il avait dû être ordonné, il n'avait pas gardé ce goût de l'ordre.

Il posa la théière sur un plateau, y ajouta des gâteaux posés sur une assiette ainsi que deux tasses, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Miriallia. Lorsqu'il y entra, il vit qu'elle regardait la fenêtre, l'air triste, et que son regard était embué de larmes. Il posa le plateau sur la table mobile et voulut sortir, mais elle le retint :

« Reste, Dearka, ce n'est pas grave… »

Il secoua la tête :

« Je…je vais te laisser, j'ai encore des choses à faire… »

Elle insista :

« Ca va, je t'assure, tu peux rester… »

Il était plus qu'évident qu'elle pensait à Tolle en ce jour de Saint Valentin, aussi voulait-il se faire oublier. Elle tourna le regard vers lui, vit la tristesse dans ses yeux et lui dit :

« Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, et je sais que ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute… »

Il détourna le regard :

« Moi, je ne me suis jamais pardonné… »

Elle dit doucement :

« Si tu vis dans le passé, jamais tu ne pourras avancer… »

Surpris par ses paroles, il tourna la tête vers elle. Où puisait-elle donc le courage de lui dire des choses pareilles alors qu'elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait par sa faute ? Son regard violet se posa sur elle, et il s'aperçut que ses grands yeux bleus n'exprimaient aucune aménité envers lui, juste de la tristesse.

Il serra les poings, et détourna à nouveau le regard pour qu'elle ne voie pas les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Doucement, elle lui dit :

« Tu ne dois plus te sentir coupable, Dearka, je suis sûre que Tolle t'a pardonné au même titre que moi… »

La voix douce et sereine de Miriallia frappa le jeune homme au cœur, et ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur, et dit :

« Tu ne comprends pas… »

Intriguée, Miriallia lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ? Explique-toi… »

Alors le jeune homme craqua :

« Il n'est pas une seule seconde sans que je ne pense à tout ceux que j'ai tués, à toutes ces morts que j'aurais pu éviter. Si j'avais été moins imbu de moi-même, que je m'étais questionné davantage, Tolle serait encore là, et je ne peux pas me pardonner cela… »

Alors qu'elle voulait parler, il lui fit signe :

« Non, laisse-moi finir…je…en plus de tout cela, ton visage me hante à toute heure du jour et de la nuit, et je ne peux plus faire comme si tu ne m'attirais pas, comme si je ne t'aimais pas… »

Conscient qu'il venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, ses épaules tombèrent et ses larmes coulèrent librement sur ses joues. Il sortit vivement de la pièce, laissant Miriallia abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre…

Il resta plusieurs dizaines de minutes effondré sur le canapé, complètement brisé. Qu'allait-elle donc penser de lui, à présent ? Plus jamais elle ne lui donnerait son amitié. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait donc pris ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus…

Miriallia resta silencieuse un bon moment, appréhendant ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas voir que Dearka l'aimait ? Comme elle avait dû le faire souffrir ! Elle lui en avait voulu au début, au point de vouloir le tuer mais, après coup, elle avait relativisé en découvrant qu'il s'en voulait terriblement. Elle avait su voir au fond de lui le garçon sensible qui se cachait derrière son apparence nonchalante.

Elle resta longtemps, à réfléchir, et elle finit par l'appeler :

« Dearka ! Viens, s'il te plaît, ne reste pas tout seul, nous devons parler… »

Elle l'appela longtemps sans se décourager…

Dans le marasme où il se trouvait, Dearka finit tout de même pas l'entendre, mais refusa tout d'abord de se rendre dans sa chambre. Pourquoi voulait-elle le voir ? Ne lui avait-il pas fait assez de mal ? Il finit par se dire qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose, et se rendit avec réticence dans sa chambre. Elle parla en premier :

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir, je n'avais rien compris, en effet… »

Il se récria :

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi… »

Elle secoua la tête :

« Non…je voulais te dire qu'à présent je n'étais pas prête pour une relation, mais, dès que je serai prête, nous en reparlerons… »

Il essuya ses larmes :

« Alors je t'attendrai, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra… »

Elle lui tendit sa main, il la prit et tous deux restèrent à se regarder sans parler…

_Colonie 'New Luna', 21 mars CE 73_

Le Creuset, tenant Alexander dans ses bras, lui dit :

« Le Glory est terminé, regarde… »

Le bébé remuait ses petits membres, ravi, et tendit sa menotte rose vers l'énorme mobile suit sans en avoir peur une seule seconde. Des ingénieurs s'activaient autour de consoles informatiques, s'occupant du développement de l'OS de l'énorme machine.

Le Creuset dit :

« C'est toi qui adapteras toi-même l'OS, Alexander, quand tu seras plus âgé… »

Les yeux bleus du bébé brillaient, émouvant le commandant de Zaft qui détestait avoir à ressentir ce genre de sentiments. Il ressentait des sentiments de père envers lui, et se disait, pour expliquer cela sans trop s'appesantir, que c'était parce qu'il avait partagé une relation conflictuelle particulière avec son père. Il était extrêmement fier des progrès du petit garçon, et savait qu'il le serait davantage encore lorsque, enfin, Alexander pourrait piloter le Glory. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de l'endurcir tout en lui faisant travailler sa coordination et ses réflexes à sa façon, conscient qu'il devait tout de même s'en tenir aux progrès du bébé. Pourtant, à cause du reséquencement il présentait un développement psychomoteur en avance de plusieurs mois, chose qui allait probablement aller en s'amplifiant au fur et à mesure des années…

Déjà, Alexander ne s'appartenait plus, prisonnier d'un projet trop grand pour lui…

_**A SUIVRE**_


	4. chap 4: une éclaircie

_Chapitre 4 : Une éclaircie dans un ciel d'orage_

_23 avril CE 73, colonie 'New Luna'_

C'était l'anniversaire d'Alexander, voilà déjà un an que le bébé avait été enlevé à sa mère, et était devenu ce petit garçon vif et solide qui courait partout, maintenant bien ferme sur ses petites jambes.

Il ressemblait de jour en jour plus à son père, et Le Creuset se montrait de plus en plus satisfait de ses progrès.

Pourtant, de plus en plus, il empêchait la nourrice de le prendre dans ses bras, Alexander devait s'endurcir pour devenir un guerrier. Que l'enfant hurlât, tempêtât tout son soûl, il devait apprendre par tous les moyens. Quelque part, cela lui faisait mal, mais il se morigénait en disant qu'Alexander devait être digne de son grand destin et, que si cela impliquait de le faire souffrir un peu, alors il le ferait sans hésiter. Ne l'avait-on pas fait souffrir, lui, en le rejetant sans un regard après l'avoir créé au mépris de toutes les lois de la Nature ?

A ce bébé innocent, conçu de la plus naturelle des façons (du moins le supposait-il), il apprendrait la dureté de la vie et comment y survivre…

Pourtant, comment résister à ce ravissant minois aux grands yeux bleus et aux boucles châtaines ? Le petit Naturel modifié pouvait faire céder n'importe quelle réticence, y compris celle de Le Creuset, qui se sentait pour lui des sentiments de père sans vraiment l'admettre. Il le formerait à sa ressemblance pour qu'enfin, sa vengeance soit complète…

Il n'aurait aucun mal à cela, l'enfant l'adorait et il pourrait alors modeler sa jeune cervelle. Tous ces beaux raisonnements tenaient dès qu'il était seul, mais c'était beaucoup plus difficile lorsque Alexander était là. L'enfant lui tendait les bras et il devait se forcer pour rester impassible. Alexander devait devenir un guerrier sans attaches…

Orb, même jour… 

Le cœur lourd, les larmes au bord des yeux, Maryu Ramius tentait de faire son travail du mieux possible. Elle ne pouvait oublier qu'aujourd'hui était le jour anniversaire de la mort de son bébé, de son petit Alexander auquel elle n'avait pas su donner la force de vivre…

Au palais présidentiel, Cagali disait à Erika Simmons :

« Elle est là aujourd'hui ? Je lui avais donné congé, il me semble… »

L'ingénieur répondit :

« Elle dit que ça va, mais je n'en crois pas un mot. Qui pourrait aller bien en ayant vécu une tragédie pareille ? »

Toutes deux n'ignoraient absolument pas la force de caractère de Maryu Ramius, et il serait difficile de lui faire entendre raison. Et, quelque part, Cagali, pour avoir perdu un être cher, savait que se noyer dans le travail, même si cela ne résolvait rien, permettait de tenir le coup.

Elle soupira et dit :

« Très bien, laissez-la faire, mais renvoyez-la chez elle sans hésitation si ça ne va pas, insistez au besoin… »

Simmons inclina la tête et l'écran s'éteignit, laissant Cagali triste et inquiète…

Ramius, utilisant toute sa volonté, tint bravement le coup toute la journée mais, une fois rentrée chez elle, elle s'effondra en larmes. Qu'avait-elle donc fait au Ciel pour qu'il lui demande en sacrifice la vie innocente du petit être qu'elle avait mis au monde, qu'elle avait attendu avec tant de joie ? Voulait-il la punir de s'être raccrochée de toutes ses forces à cette petite vie qu'elle avait porté en elle pour surmonter la mort de Mu ?

Voilà plus d'un an qu'elle se posait la question, et elle n'avait toujours pas la réponse.

Un an était passé mais, même si sa peine était toujours aussi vivace, elle avait à présent plus de recul pour analyser ce qui était arrivé. Cependant, elle était comme morte à l'intérieur, comme si la mort de son amour et celle de son bébé avait emmené ce qui lui restait de vie. Si elle vivait encore, si elle ne n'avait pas mis fin à ses jours, c'était seulement pour ses amis, ses proches, ceux qui l'entouraient et dont le soutien ne se démentait jamais. Eux vivaient, aimaient, jamais plus cela ne lui arriverait. Pourtant, elle avait cru cela après la mort de son premier petit ami pilote, et cependant elle avait été séduite par la gouaille et la figure d'ange de Mu. A présent, il ne lui restait plus rien de ce bonheur si chèrement payé, si fugace qu'elle aurait presque cru l'avoir rêvé s'il n'y avait pas eu cette promesse si vite effacée, ce petit être qui n'avait pu vivre. A qui aurait-il ressemblé en grandissant ? Aurait-il eu les capacités particulières de son père ? Personne maintenant pour répondre à ces questions que le froid éternel de la mort qui l'avait emporté…

Elle se souvint alors des circonstances de sa conception, et ses larmes redoublèrent à l'évocation de ces doux souvenirs…

_Archangel, nuit du 26 au 27 septembre CE 71_

Ramius était assise dans ses quartiers, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Norman l'avait envoyée se coucher, arguant qu'elle aurait besoin de ses forces pour la bataille qui les attendait, mais elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil. A quoi cela servirait-il, puisqu'ils avaient plus d'une chance sur deux d'y laisser leur peau demain ? Etant pragmatique, elle pensait qu'un soldat, par définition, risquait sa vie, mais jamais elle ne s'était trouvée dans une situation pareille. Cette bataille verrait sans aucun doute la victoire de l'un des deux camps, mais, au moins, cette guerre finirait…

Elle n'était pas très optimiste sur l'issue de la bataille, mais elle se prenait tout de même à penser à un après. Elle était considérée comme déserteur, pas question qu'elle retourne à l'armée, elle se voyait bien acheter une petite maison, quelque part sur Terre, et y vivre tranquillement, pourquoi pas avec Mu ?

La sonnette de ses quartiers résonna, et la voix de l'homme de ses pensées résonna :

« Maryu ? Tu dors ? »

Elle répondit :

« Non, entre… »

Mu entra et dit presque joyeusement :

« Ils t'ont éjectée de la passerelle ? J'en aurais fait autant… »

Il vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle, et elle lui dit :

« Tu devrais dormir aussi, comment piloteras-tu si tu es fatigué ? »

Il prit sa main :

« Je finissais le check-up du Strike, voilà tout… »

S'apercevant de sa tension, il lui tendit les bras et elle se blottit contre lui. Doucement, il lui caressa les cheveux, et la sentit se calmer progressivement, s'amollissant contre lui. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui dit :

« Là, calme-toi, il faut que tu te reposes… »

Pourtant, elle ne resta pas longtemps ainsi et leva son visage vers lui :

« Je n'arrive pas à oublier que nous allons combattre demain, risquer encore une fois notre vie. Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! »

Il caressa sa joue et répondit avec sa gouaille coutumière :

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser ces Coordinateurs m'avoir, tout de même ? »

Elle plongea dans le regard bleu de Mu, et tous deux restèrent ainsi un bon moment, les yeux dans les yeux, avant de s'embrasser doucement, tendrement, longuement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la résolution de Maryu fut prise :

« Reste… »

Il fut quelque peu surpris et demanda :

«Tu es sûre ? »

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Oui… »

Il vit sa résolution dans son regard, et comprit qu'elle voulait être à lui dans cette nuit particulière, avant que la guerre ne reprenne ses droits et ne les fauche probablement. La main du jeune homme vint se poser sur son épaule, et fit glisser la manche du peignoir, puis la bretelle de son débardeur avant de glisser à l'intérieur, sur la peau satinée. Rien que ce contact lui mit le feu au sang, mais il résolut d'aller doucement. Il dénoua la ceinture du peignoir, et vit qu'elle portait en dessous un simple slip et un débardeur, sa tenue de nuit. Il fit glisser les manches sur son bras, et elle frissonna légèrement, alors que son regard s'assombrissait déjà…

Il la souleva, et la porta sur le lit. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou, et l'embrassa, avant de délier sa ceinture et de le débarrasser de sa chemise. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard, ne voulant pas perdre une seule seconde de cette nuit unique. Il posa la main, puis ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, et elle gémit alors qu'un spasme tordait son bas-ventre, appelant l'accomplissement final. D'un geste, elle se redressa à demi puis s'assit en face de lui, lui enlevant son t-shirt et passant sa main, puis ses lèvres sur la peau douce à l'enivrante odeur masculine.

Tous deux avaient déjà de l'expérience, mais il leur semblait que, d'instinct, chacun était capable de trouver les zones de plaisir de l'autre. Partout où Mu posait ses lèvres ou ses mains, Maryu sentait une onde de feu se propager dans tout son corps. Une lueur féline s'alluma dans ses yeux noisette, et elle le poussa doucement. Une fois qu'il fut allongé, elle glissa sur lui, ondulant comme une serpente. Sans cesser de le regarder, elle le débarrassa de son pantalon, puis de son caleçon. Mu se sentit fondre sous ses mains et ses lèvres, et il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine, remplissant son regard de cette vision de rêve. Finalement, puisqu'elle prenait la direction des opérations, il aurait eu mauvaise grâce à ne pas la laisser faire, sachant qu'elle aimait contrôler les choses. Pourtant, elle s'arrêta juste avant l'explosion finale, et lui sourit, lui laissant le choix. Il se redressa, la serra contre lui alors qu'elle mettait ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le plaisir les trouva ensemble, et ils s'effondrèrent sur le côté, haletants, éblouis…

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, perdus entre deux mondes, mais, quand Maryu reprit pied dans la réalité, Mu était près d'elle, endormi. Pourtant, dès qu'elle bougea, il ouvrit les yeux et caressa sa joue. Elle vint se blottir contre lui et dit doucement :

« Je t'aime… »

Il la serra contre lui mais ne dit rien, ses yeux bleus se chargeant d'émotion. Après un silence, il dit :

« Si on survit demain, tu crois que tu pourrais rester toute ta vie avec un zozo comme moi ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, croyant avoir mal compris, mais il ajouta :

« Je ne suis pas doué pour cela, mais je suis en train de te demander de m'épouser, je te signale… »

Alors Maryu comprit, et ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes. Pourtant, elle parvint à répondre :

« Je devrais avoir ce courage, oui… »

Il prit sa main et dit :

« Maryu Ramius, acceptez-vous de garder toute votre vie à vos côtés le plus comique des pilotes de l'Alliance ? «

Elle sourit parmi ses larmes et dit :

« Oui… »

Elle continua :

« Mu La Fraga, acceptez-vous de garder toute votre vie à vos côtés une petite femme des plus normales qui cuisinera, fera le ménage, jardinera et portera vos enfants ? »

C'était l'idée qu'elle se faisait de son avenir à présent, et il acquiesça :

« Oui… »

Ils étaient mariés devant Dieu, à défaut de l'être encore devant les Hommes…

Ramius se releva à demi, essuyant ses yeux : que restait-il de ces moments intimes, de cette fusion de deux êtres qui se promettent l'un à l'autre ? Bien qu'Alexander n'ait pas vraiment été prévu, elle l'avait aimé dès avant sa naissance, l'avait attendu avec joie. L'avait-on punie pour avoir tant reposé d'espoirs sur ce bébé ?

Elle passa sa main sur ses yeux, rouges d'avoir tant pleuré, et se redressa cette fois résolument : A quoi cela avait-il servi que Mu donnât sa vie si elle n'arrêtait pas de se morfondre ainsi ? Il avait voulu qu'elle vive, quoi qu'il arrive, c'était pour cela qu'il avait donné sa vie et protégé l'Archangel jusqu'au bout. Leur fils non plus, s'il avait vécu, n'aurait probablement pas aimé la voir ainsi, il fallait qu'elle redresse la tête !

Le destin n'avait pas voulu que Mu survive et que leur fils vive, elle devait au moins vivre elle-même, au moins pour qu'il reste quelqu'un pour entretenir leur mémoire, elle leur devait cela…

Lentement, elle se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda pensivement le ciel d'encre…

_Plant 12, 3 juin CE 73_

Lacus déployait artistement un bouquet dans un vase quand Kira entra dans la salle à manger, un énorme dossier sous le bras. Elle sourit :

« Mmm, encore du travail que Cagali t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva le regard sur elle et répondit :

« La pauvre, elle croule sous le travail, et Asran n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de ce nouveau modèle, alors… »

Il lui montra le plan d'un nouveau mobile suit, ressemblant à l'Astray mais avec des caractéristiques supplémentaires, ce qui faisait qu'on pouvait l'utiliser pour faire nombre de choses et pas seulement la guerre. Orb, une fois de plus, restait fidèle à sa tradition de neutralité que maintenait fermement Cagali.

Lacus considéra son compagnon pensivement. Elle savait que Kira avait besoin de se sentir utile, d'exister en dehors d'elle, et il aidait souvent Cagali et Asran dans leur travail, surtout au niveau de New Morgenroete. Ses compétences étaient extrêmement utiles aux ingénieurs qui travaillaient là-bas, et Lacus avait vraiment l'impression que cela lui faisait du bien et l'épanouissait. Elle avait conscience d'être très prise par son travail, et, au moins, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui pendant qu'il faisait cela.

Elle posa une main légère sur son bras et demanda :

« Quand pars-tu ? »

Les yeux de Kira s'écarquillèrent et il demanda :

« Comment as-tu encore deviné que je devais me rendre à Orb ? »

Lacus lui sourit davantage :

« Je préfère te savoir là-bas avec ta sœur et ton meilleur ami, qu'ici à te morfondre et à attendre que je revienne… »

Oh oui, elle le connaissait bien son Kira. D'un geste vif mais tendre, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa en guise de réponse…

_Orb, 6 juillet CE 73_

Cagali, revenant d'une visite officielle, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et enfila une simple robe de coton légère avant de s'allonger sur son lit, sous le grand ventilateur. Il faisait une chaleur écrasante malgré la brise qui venait de la mer, et elle s'autorisa quelques minutes de repos. Elle n'en pouvait plus, la chaleur conjuguée à sa charge de travail avait raison de ses forces et elle finit par s'endormir…

Un effleurement doux, très doux sur sa peau l'éveilla et, alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle vit Asran penché sur elle, en train de caresser son épaule. Il sourit légèrement et dit :

« Ton rendez-vous vient d'arriver, on lui a servi des rafraîchissements… »

Cagali se réveilla d'un coup, sauta prestement du lit et attrapa ses vêtements :

« Mon Dieu, je me suis endormie !!! »

Le rire léger d'Asran s'éleva alors :

« Mais non, il n'est pas prévu avant deux heures, mais, comme nous te cherchions partout…tu nous as fait peur ! »

Cagali s'approcha alors de lui, féline, posa ses vêtements et lui dit :

« Ah bon, tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là ? »

Elle le poussa sur le lit alors qu'il protestait :

« Mais…ce n'est pas le moment…tu… »

Avec une lenteur délibérée, Cagali passa sa main sous le t-shirt, sur la peau douce de son compagnon qui cessa très vite de protester et se prêta tout aussi vite au tendre jeu initié par la jeune fille. La robe de Cagali ne fut bientôt plus qu'un souvenir, ainsi que les vêtements d'Asran, et, alors que la chaleur allait grandissant dehors en ce milieu d'après-midi, elle fut à son comble dans la petite chambre…

Alors qu'ils reposaient tous deux dans la moiteur étouffante de la chambre désormais silencieuse, Cagali finit par dire :

« Je vais vraiment être en retard, à présent, si je ne me dépêche pas… »

Elle s'arracha difficilement aux bras d'Asran, enfila ses vêtements avant de passer dans le cabinet de toilette attenant pour se rendre présentable. Puis, le regard vif, les joues encore roses, elle alla à la rencontre de son hôte…

_Colonie 'New Luna', 12 juillet CE 73_

Perplexe, Alexander tentait de faire le petit exercice de coordination que Le Creuset lui avait donné, mais finit par chuter. Sa nourrice se précipita, mais le pilote l'en empêcha :

« Laissez-le, il doit se relever tout seul ! »

Alexander hurlait de toute la force de ses petits poumons, une belle bosse sur son petit crâne. Il hurla un bon moment, mais finit par se calmer et à se remettre sur ses jambes. La nourrice se tourna alors vers Le Creuset :

« Vous êtes fou, il aurait pu se tuer ! »

De sa voix calme, le pilote rétorqua :

« Il ne risque rien, ce n'est plus un Naturel… »

La nourrice bondit, prit le petit garçon dans ses bras et le serra farouchement contre elle. Le Creuset dit alors :

« Lâchez-le, il est né pour être un guerrier et il doit apprendre à se conduire comme tel… »

Pourtant, la lueur de peur qui passa dans le regard du bébé ainsi que la dureté du regard de la nourrice dissuada le pilote d'aller plus loin. Il dit alors sur un ton plus calme :

« Posez-le, qu'il réessaye ! »

De mauvaise grâce, la nourrice s'exécuta et posa l'enfant par terre. Cette fois, Alexander réussit le test et Le Creuset se dit :

_« Aussi têtu que ton père, hein ? Mais je suis plus fort que toi, petit La Fraga ! »_

_Colonie L2-G23A, 14 août CE 73_

Assise dans un fauteuil, son ordinateur sur les genoux, Miriallia lisait un message que Dearka lui avait envoyé. Depuis la venue du jeune homme durant sa convalescence, tous deux avaient entamé une correspondance épistolaire assez active. Cependant, elle devait s'avouer que connaître les sentiments de Dearka envers elle la faisait réfléchir et la troublait plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Cela l'avait forcé à réfléchir à ceux qu'elle avait également envers lui, mais elle ne savait pas encore exactement quel nom leur attribuer. Bien sûr, ce n'était plus de la haine, de l'amitié, probablement, mais à quel niveau ? Cela lui était difficile à discerner, et, plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle parvenait à donner une réponse à cette question.

Il fallait bien dire que le physique avantageux de Dearka ne la laissait pas indifférente, mais il n'y avait pas que cela, sa personnalité aussi. Il paraissait sûr de lui, mais cela cachait une grand sensibilité qu'il laissait peu voir, à part à ceux qu'il choisissait. En apprenant à le connaître, elle découvrait aussi que c'était quelqu'un de doué dans son domaine mais qui appréciait aussi la littérature et les arts. Se rendant compte que sa réflexion menaçait de la mener trop loin, elle secoua vigoureusement la tête…

La sonnette résonna alors : c'était l'heure de sa rééducation. Avec un soupir, elle posa l'ordinateur et attendit l'infirmière…

_Annexe de New Morgenroete, Colonie L3-D36F5_

« Alors, elle a accepté de venir ? »

Natale Bajirule, qui était en train de se brosser les cheveux, se tourna vers l'homme de ses pensées et lui dit :

« Oui, elle a dit qu'elle viendrait dans quelques mois… »

Cela réjouissait Bajirule. En effet, cela signifiait que Ramius se sentait mieux, et reprenait quelque peu le dessus, c'était bon signe. Elle était heureuse de la revoir, après tout cela faisait longtemps.

Edward, son fiancé, avec qui elle vivait désormais, avait compris quelle importance Ramius avait pour elle et l'avait encouragée à l'inviter à venir passer quelques jours sur la colonie. Ramius avait répondu par l'affirmative, et Bajirule, qui ne lui avait pas parlé depuis un moment, l'avait trouvée mieux, même si les stigmates de la mort de Mu et de leur fils étaient encore extrêmement présentes.

Elle sourit à Edward et lui dit :

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en suis ravie… »

Il s'approcha, l'embrassa sur le front et dit :

« Si je ne le sais pas, je peux le voir, tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es plus belle depuis un instant… »

Elle se leva, mit ses bras autour de son cou et se contenta de l'embrasser pour seule réponse…

**A SUIVRE**


	5. Chapitre 5: les cycles

_Chapitre 5 : Les cycles sans fin_

_17 janvier CE 74, colonie 'New Luna'_

Le Creuset observait Alexander, vingt et un mois, tenter de coordonner ses mains et ses pieds dans les exercices qu'il lui avait donnés. Les capacités émergentes du petit naturel modifié le surprenaient chaque jour, mais il se serait bien gardé d'en faire état. Il semblait qu'Alexander fût doué pour le rôle auquel il le destinait, et il évitait sciemment de s'appesantir sur des considérations émotionnelles.

Il s'autorisait parfois un sourire presque paternel en voyant le petit garçon progresser si bien, mais il n'en oubliait pas son objectif premier : faire de lui le pilote ultime, si bon qu'il pourrait même surpasser Kira Yamato, pourtant difficile à battre vu qu'il était le coordinateur ultime. Alexander était un Extended, mais un Extended d'un genre un peu particulier car manipulé génétiquement, au contraire des autres Extended, entraînés différemment et qui gardaient intact leur patrimoine génétique naturel. Du fait des conditions particulière de son 'extension', Alexander était nettement au-dessus des capacités d'un Extended normal, mais son état de santé était tout autant monitoré. En effet, parce que ses reins s'étaient bloqués lors que la procédure de manipulation génétique, il fallait le surveiller attentivement, mais jusque-là il se portait comme un charme. Sa ressemblance avec son père s'affirmait de jour en jour, mais Alexander avait cependant un caractère bien à lui qui ne ressemblait pas exactement à celui de son défunt père, en tout cas à ce qu'il pouvait déjà en voir. Il ne supportait pas l'échec, et piquait des colères monumentales s'il ne parvenait pas à faire quelque chose. Même si c'était quelque peu agaçant pour son entourage, Le Creuset se disait que c'était une bonne chose qu'il gardât cet état d'esprit, c'était cela qui le ferait devenir le meilleur et il l'encourageait à toujours faire mieux, à se dépasser. Il avait résolu de remercier la nourrice du petit garçon dès que celui-ci aurait trois ans, conscient qu'elle n'aiderait pas Alexander à s'endurcir. Il devait devenir un guerrier sans attaches, sans états d'âmes, et cela commençait dès maintenant, dès sa toute petite enfance…

Les gestes du petit garçon étaient encore quelque peu maladroits, mais ils commençaient à être de plus en plus précis. Le Creuset utilisait un processus de gradation en suivant l'âge de l'enfant pour améliorer sa coordination, la précision de ses mouvements, son acuité visuelle, tout ce dont un pilote avait besoin. C'était lui qui avait mis au point tout l'entraînement d'Alexander en se servant de ses connaissances et de son expérience de pilote ainsi qu'en tenant compte de l'évolution de l'enfant, et il se devait de reconnaître qu'il dépassait ses espérances sur tout les plans. Bientôt, il lui apprendrait à lire et à écrire, car son entraînement comportait aussi tout un volet théorique, rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Le Glory, lui, était prêt depuis longtemps pour recevoir son jeune pilote, et des ingénieurs travaillaient encore sur ses systèmes et ses armes, ceci afin de le rendre parfaitement polyvalent. Il devait pouvoir combattre aussi bien dans l'espace que sur la Terre, et cela nécessitait le développement de packs spéciaux adaptables, dans le style de ceux de feu le Strike. Pour cela, Le Creuset avait sélectionné les ingénieurs les plus dignes de confiance dans les usines de ZAFT et ils travaillaient sans relâche depuis la naissance d'Alexander. Quand le développement du Glory serait terminé, Alexander serait assez grand pour le piloter, et Le Creuset se réjouissait franchement à cette idée. Alexander et son mobile suit formeraient une paire imbattable…

_Plant 12, 16 février CE 74_

On était en pleine nuit, mais quelque chose, plutôt un sentiment diffus, éveilla Lacus. Elle s'assit dans le lit, et s'aperçut que Kira n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle l'avait senti perturbé depuis qu'il était rentré d'Orb, mais il ne lui en avait pas parlé, se contentant d'éluder la question en disant qu'il allait bien.

Légèrement, elle sauta du lit, enfila un déshabillé de soie et sortit de la chambre. Dans le couloir, elle vit que la lumière du salon était allumée, il devait être en train de ruminer là.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, il ne l'entendit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Doucement, elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Kira alors se retourna en disant :

« Que fais-tu éveillée, Lacus ? Est-ce moi qui t'ai réveillée ? »

Elle secoua la tête :

« Non, je me suis réveillée toute seule, et je me suis inquiétée… »

Elle essaya de sourire, mais le cœur lui manqua et il lui dit :

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ce n'est rien… »

Elle lui répondit :

« Rien ? Tu rumines depuis des jours, et tu oses me dire que tout va bien ? »

Il détourna le regard :

« Je ne rumine pas, je me dis simplement que je ne te rends pas heureuse, que je t'impose mes choix sans savoir vraiment ce que tu en penses… »

Lacus savait à quoi il faisait allusion : depuis qu'ils avaient choisi de vivre ensemble, ils partageaient le même lit, mais il ne se passait rien. Lacus avait fort bien compris que Kira avait besoin de temps pour être prêt à cette intimité supplémentaire compte tenu des événements survenus, et avait accepté cette concession en pleine connaissance de cause.

Elle croisa les bras :

« Où as-tu vu que je n'étais pas heureuse ? Te l'ai-je jamais dit ? »

Kira insista :

« Non, tu ne peux pas être heureuse que je t'impose cela… »

Lacus rit doucement :

« Si tu te soucies pour cela, alors cesse tout de suite… »

Puis, plus sérieusement :

« Je respecte ta décision, je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, alors je le vois pas où est le problème… »

Kira leva le regard sur elle, et elle comprit. Lui ne parvenait pas à comprendre vraiment ce qui lui arrivait mais elle, malgré son inexpérience, avait compris. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et se blottit contre sa poitrine, espérant ainsi lui en faire prendre conscience.

Kira referma ses bras sur elle, et comprit enfin qu'elle se livrait à lui par ce geste, parce qu'elle avait compris avant lui qu'il était prêt. Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps de Lacus, qui soupira mais ne bougea pas. Doucement, tendrement, les mains de Kira explorèrent les formes de la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser longuement.

Kira était le seul qui avait un peu d'expérience de ce genre de choses, et des souvenirs doux amers lui revinrent, mais il continua, soucieux de ne pas décevoir Lacus qui avait une telle confiance en lui. Bientôt, le déshabillé et la chemise de nuit ne furent plus qu'un souvenir alors que la jeune fille, qui comprenait à peine ce qui lui arrivait, était allongée sur le sofa. Il lui semblait que son corps ne lui appartenait plus, qu'il prenait vie sous les mains et la bouche de Kira. Elle ne contrôlait presque plus ses réactions, et gémit lorsqu'une fois de plus il titilla sa poitrine.

Kira descendit plus bas, encore plus bas et elle crut devenir folle. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, elle se cambra et son regard se noya davantage. Une douleur insidieuse s'était allumée dans son bas ventre, nécessitant d'être apaisée, et elle se cambra davantage en gémissant alors que Kira s'attardait sur l'endroit le plus intime de son jeune corps. Alors que le plaisir l'envahissait pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, elle resta haletante, éblouie, comme si elle venait d'atteindre à un niveau de conscience supérieur.

Kira reprit ses lèvres alors qu'il glissait doucement sur elle et qu'elle sentait une légère douleur lui traverser le bas-ventre. Il resta un moment immobile pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui et commença doucement à bouger, puis de plus en plus vite avant qu'elle ne lâche prise dans un cri et qu'il ne se laisse aller à son propre plaisir.

Quand ils reprirent pied dans le monde réel, ils se contentèrent de se regarder, les mots n'étaient pas de mise ni utiles ici. Kira resserra ses bras autour de Lacus, et celle-ci put voir qu'enfin il se sentait lui-même, que ses anciens démons n'auraient plus de prise sur lui. Lacus, elle, se sentait si belle, si désirable tout d'un coup, comme s'il exhalait d'elle quelque chose de nouveau, elle se sentait différente et pareille à la fois et savait que sa vraie place était désormais là, dans les bras de Kira…

Elle finit par s'endormir sous le regard tendre de son compagnon alors que le jour allait bientôt se lever…

_Annexe de New Morgenroete, Colonie L3-D36F5, 21 février CE 74_

Natale Bajirule faisait les honneurs des installations à Maryu Ramius, fort intéressée. Les deux femmes avaient toutes deux un niveau d'expertise et une complicité, ainsi qu'une beauté qui faisait se retourner sur leur passage les ingénieurs. L'un d'eux dit même à Edward :

« Qui est la belle plante avec ta copine ? »

Edward baissa la voix et dit :

« Je te conseille de ne pas l'appeler comme cela devant Natale Bajirule, sinon tu risques les plus gros ennuis que tu puisses imaginer… »

L'autre demanda d'un air stupide :

« Et pourquoi ? »

Edward répondit :

« Parce que la belle plante, comme tu dis, est l'ancien commandant Maryu Ramius, de l'Archangel… »

L'autre ingénieur changea de couleur en entendant cela, et ne dit plus rien, car les exploits de l'Archangel lors de la dernière guerre étaient connus comme le loup blanc. Natale, alors, vit Edward et lui fit un signe de la main. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes femmes et dit à Maryu :

« Alors, que pensez-vous de nos installations ? »

Elle sourit doucement et dit :

« Très impressionnant, comme vous le disiez… »

Les installations avaient été construites juste après la fin de la guerre, pour produire des mobile suits à visée civile en relation avec new Morgenroete sur Orb, où travaillait Ramius.

Natale dit alors :

« Pour conclure la visite, je propose une tasse de café dans mon bureau, puis je vous montrerai mon nouveau projet, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez… »

Elle était visiblement heureuse et fière de ce qu'elle faisait, et Maryu savait que la présence d'Edward contribuait à cet épanouissement. Natale avait gardé son caractère bien trempé, mais s'était adoucie, son véritable caractère se faisant alors jour derrière la carapace militaire. Même si Edward et elle se faisaient très discrets, Maryu ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son bonheur si vite perdu, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître et accepta avec un sourire la tasse que lui tendait Bajirule.

Pourtant, celle-ci n'était pas dupe, et savait très bien que la plaie provoquée par la disparition de Mu et d'Alexander n'était pas encore refermée dans le cœur de Maryu Ramius. Elle pouvait cependant constater qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle avait dépassé la première phase de son deuil. Elle commençait à reprendre le dessus, et Natale l'aiderait autant qu'elle le pourrait…

Quand elle eut bu son café, Natale lui désigna un plan étalé sur une table d'architecte. D'un œil expert, Maryu reconnut un nouveau modèle de mobile suit, totalement polyvalent. C'était là une avancée considérable, et Natale précisa :

« Nous n'en sommes encore qu'aux tests préliminaires, mais il sera prêt à être construit dans quelques mois. C'est Kira qui en a écrit l'OS, comme d'habitude il a fait un travail remarquable… »

Maryu alors eut un franc sourire, et dit :

« C'est là quelque chose de vraiment considérable que vous avez fait, Natale… »

Bajirule rosit sous le compliment, et les deux femmes commencèrent à travailler sur le plan…

_Colonie 'New Luna', 10 avril CE 74_

Alexander attrapa l'anneau au-dessus de lui de ses petites mains, le cramponna fermement et parvint, avec ses petites jambes, à se hisser le long du mur. C'était l'un des exercices donnés pour renforcer ses muscles et son agilité, et l'enfant prouvait une fois de plus son avance de développement manifeste. Son regard bleu concentré, il se hissait tranquillement, déterminé, ressemblant en cela à son père et quelque part à sa mère lorsqu'elle se trouvait sur la passerelle de l'Archangel. Sa nourrice l'observait, ayant interdiction formelle d'intervenir mais pensant à part elle que c'était inhumain de traiter un enfant ainsi, fût-il un Naturel modifié (Note : dans la série, on appelle cela un Extended).

Le Creuset, lui, se trouvait dans le bureau qu'il s'était aménagé, non loin du complexe où le développement du Glory se poursuivait. Il avala un des comprimés destinés à prolonger sa vie tout en apaisant ses crises récurrentes, but son verre d'eau et soupira. Né avec des télomères courts et donc une espérance de vie moindre, il lui arrivait de penser à la mort, mais il y pensait moins ces temps derniers, ceci étant probablement dû à la présence du petit Alexander. Bien qu'il ait prémédité l'enlèvement d'Alexander dès la découverte de la grossesse de Maryu Ramius et surtout de l'identité du père de son bébé, il ne parvenait pas à prendre du recul face à ce bébé qui ressemblait tant à son pire ennemi. Il lui semblait qu'Alexander eût réveillé tout ce qu'il avait de plus humain en lui, ces sentiments qu'il s'était toujours interdits et qu'il ressentait face aux progrès de ce petit Naturel modifié. Dans sa haine de l'humanité toute entière et surtout de l'homme qui l'avait créé sans scrupules, il se rendait compte que tout n'était pas négatif, qu'il pouvait y avoir beaucoup d'espoir dans le simple sourire d'un bébé blond foncé aux yeux bleus pétillants.

Il soupira et lança la boîte de pilules sur le bureau. Il détestait s'attarder sur ce genre de pensées, mais il ne pensait pas s'attacher autant à Alexander. A sa naissance, il ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance, qu'à former un super pilote capable de le venger, en faisant du mal à ses ennemis, en retirant l'enfant à sa mère qui avait déjà perdu son père. A présent, bien que l'idée de sa vengeance subsistât, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir faire courir tous ces dangers à Alexander, et se promit de lui apprendre à protéger sa vie. De toute façon, vu qu'il était le fils de Mu La Fraga, il y arriverait sans problèmes…

Il focalisa de nouveau son attention, et recommença à regarder des diagrammes techniques…

_Colonie L2-G23A_

Aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier vernissage de Miriallia sur la colonie où elle habitait, une galerie de photo avait décidé de lui faire confiance et lui avait organisé sa première exposition. Une foule de connaisseurs se pressaient, félicitant la jeune photographe.

Pourtant, il semblait que la jeune fille attendît quelqu'un, son regard ne quittait pas la porte de la galerie, quoi qu'elle fît pour s'en empêcher.

Au spatioport, un jeune homme blond à la peau hâlée, tout courant et transpirant, tentait de trouver sur un plan la fameuse galerie. Son vol avait eu du retard et il se maudissait car il détestait cela. Il avait promis à Miriallia d'être là pour l'aider à affronter le stress de son premier vernissage, et il abhorrait le fait de ne pas tenir sa promesse à cause d'un stupide retard de vol…

Il héla un taxi, et se fit conduire le plus vite possible à la galerie. Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant, il en sortit comme un boulet de canon, paya la course et, tentant de retrouver une contenance, entra dans la galerie remplie de monde.

Miriallia le vit, sourit légèrement mais, en pleine discussion avec un monsieur, ne put aller le rejoindre. Il n'osa pas avancer et resta non loin de la porte, se sentant vraiment d'un coup extrêmement mal à l'aise. Miriallia, enfin débarrassée de son connaisseur-de-photo-pot-de colle, l'aperçut alors et alla vers lui. Il s'excusa :

« Je…mon vol a eu du retard, je suis désolé d'arriver si tard… »

Elle prit son sac, le rangea dans un coin et lui dit :

« Tu es arrivé, c'est l'essentiel …viens ! »

Elle le prit par la main, ce qui le fit rougir, et l'amena vers une photo :

« Regarde, c'est ma préférée… »

Il s'agissait là d'une photo montrant Cagali et Asran en train de discuter calmement. De ce simple moment d'intimité d'un couple se dégageait beaucoup, comme l'amour et la confiance qui les liaient, presque palpables. Le regard violet de Dearka se posa longuement sur la photo, puis sur Miriallia, et, fugitivement, il refléta le sentiment qu'avait celui d'Asran sur la photo. Il dit :

« Tu as fait là un travail magnifique… »

Le tempérament artistique de Miriallia se faisait jour dans toutes ces photos qui représentaient aussi bien des gens qu'elle connaissait que des vues prises dans la rue et qu'elle avait trouvées intéressantes.

Mais ce moment entre eux ne dura pas longtemps, la directrice de la galerie vint immédiatement rechercher son nouveau poulain et l'entraîna à la rencontre de personnes qu'elle voulait 'absôôôôlument' lui présenter. Dearka se retrouva seul, et entreprit d'admirer le travail de cette jeune fille si importante à ses yeux. Malgré sa formation scientifique, Miriallia possédait un véritable caractère artistique, et ses photos disaient beaucoup sur elle…

Quand enfin tout le monde fut parti, Miriallia revint vers lui et dit :

« Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait venir et je n'ai même pas pu parler avec toi… »

Dearka eut un geste de la main :

« Ne t'excuse pas, c'était tout à fait normal… »

Elle dit :

« Tout est fini ici, viens, rentrons… »

Ils rentrèrent silencieusement jusqu'au petit appartement de Miriallia, et elle lui désigna sa chambre d'amis pendant qu'elle préparait du café. Quand il revint, elle disposait les tasses sur la table basse et elle lui dit :

« C'est gentil que tu aies pu te libérer… »

Il sourit légèrement pour masquer son trouble :

« J'avais quelques congés à prendre… »

Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux riaient de bon cœur alors que Dearka racontait sa dernière réunion de travail avec une verve qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il aimait entendre le rire de Miriallia, qui s'était fait si rare et qui était le plus beau son qu'il eût entendu depuis longtemps. Le regard bleu turquoise de la jeune photographe brillait et, dans cette lueur ténue, il lui sembla lire autre chose…

**A SUIVRE**


	6. Chapitre 6: raison et sentiments

_Chapitre 6 : Raison et sentiments_

_Colonie 'New Luna', 10 juillet CE 74_

Concentré, Alexander faisait ses exercices de coordination, sous le regard attentif de Le Creuset, impassible. L'enfant de deux ans faisait de remarquables progrès, il parlait aussi bien qu'un enfant de trois ans et il commençait à tracer ses lettres correctement. Les exercices aiguisaient ses réactions, ses sens et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ferait un excellent pilote. Il reconnaissait maintenant plus ou moins les principales classes de gundams, et connaissait déjà certaines caractéristiques de ces armures mobiles ainsi que celles du sien. Le Glory attendait déjà, en fin de développement, son jeune pilote.

Alexander leva le regard sur celui qui l'élevait et dit :

« J'ai bien fait, grand-père ? »

Le Creuset s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

« Ne pose plus jamais ce genre de question, Alexander, continue tes exercices… »

Il voulait lui apprendre à ne dépendre que de lui-même, mais aussi à recevoir les ordres sans sourciller et à les exécuter. Pourtant, une lueur d'incompréhension passa dans le regard bleu du petit garçon, et Le Creuset lui dit :

« Tu devras obéir à mes ordres, mais, une fois sur le champ de bataille, à toi de décider de la marche à suivre pour obtenir le résultat escompté… »

Il voulait qu'il soit un soldat parfait, mais pas sans libre-arbitre, qui suive les ordres mais qui sache aussi prendre des initiatives quand c'était nécessaire. Mieux valait commencer très tôt à lui inculquer cela, ceci afin que ça devienne naturel lorsqu'il commencerait à piloter.

La coordination de l'enfant devenait vraiment excellente maintenant, par rapport aux enfants de son âge à force d'entraînement, et, dès qu'il arriverait à coordonner sûrement ses mains, ses pieds et sa tête, il l'emmènerait au simulateur de cockpit qui avait été préparé pour lui pour qu'il commence à s'y entraîner en condition réelle. La résistance des leviers avait été prévue progressive pour s'adapter à l'évolution de sa force. Il devrait réaliser et refaire inlassablement de multiples scénarios de simulation. Dès qu'il saurait lire, il apprendrait les plans de son MS par cœur et aussi à en prendre soin lui-même. Prochaine étape : le temps de réaction…

_Colonie L2-G23A, 15 octobre CE 74_

Une chambre à coucher, plongée dans la pénombre. Un léger sanglot venait d'une forme recroquevillée, et une voix d'homme provenait d'une autre forme assise :

« Ne pleure pas, Miriallia, ce n'est pas ta faute… »

Miriallia pleurait doucement, roulée en boule, tremblante, et Dearka essayait de la réconforter. Voici déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais, au moment critique, Miriallia avait eu une crise de panique. Dearka lui caressait doucement les cheveux, tentant de la calmer. Il comprenait parfaitement bien ce qui lui arrivait, et se contentait juste d'être présent. Mais Miriallia était en pleine panique, il fallait lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Ses pleurs et ses tremblements finirent par se tarir, et elle le regarda d'un air pitoyable :

« Je dois te paraître ridicule… »

Dearka dit doucement, détournant le regard :

« Non, pas du tout, je comprends parfaitement ce qui t'arrive… »

Alors Miriallia comprit qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise lui aussi, mais qu'il le cachait bien, le mettant de côté pour ne s'occuper que d'elle. Ils étaient blessés tous les deux, leurs blessures étaient enfouies mais bien présentes, et ils le savaient.

Dearka eut alors la bonne réaction :

« Nous ne sommes pas prêts, alors nous allons attendre, attendre que nos morts reposent en paix… »

Il s'allongea, et lui tendit les bras. Elle vint s'installer contre lui, et tous deux s'endormirent, tentant d'oublier ce passage désastreux…

_Plant 12, 17 novembre CE 74_

De son bureau, Kira entendait les vocalises de Lacus, dans la salle de musique. Elle préparait sa nouvelle tournée, et il fallait qu'elle prenne soin de sa voix, tous les jours. Lui était en train de travailler une fois de plus sur un dossier envoyé par sa sœur jumelle, un nouveau système d'équilibrage qui permettrait aux mobile suits d'avoir plus de stabilité dans les changements brusques de direction. Cela lui plaisait beaucoup de travailler pour Morgenroete, surtout qu'il pouvait le faire à distance et donc rester auprès de Lacus. Et, quand elle s'absentait pour ses tournées, il pouvait aussi se rendre sur Orb pour effectuer les essais avec les ingénieurs. Ce modus vivendi leur convenait parfaitement et, depuis que leur couple en était vraiment un, il avait comme atteint une sorte de rythme de croisière. Chacun d'eux y avait à présent trouvé sa place, et Kira se sentait vraiment serein.

L'intercom sonna et le visage d'Asran apparut, faisant naître un sourire sur celui de Kira :

« Hé jeunot, content de te voir ! »

Asran sourit plus largement et dit :

« Jeunot ? Je n'ai que quelques mois de moins que toi… »

Kira rit doucement et dit :

« Je ne pense pas que tu m'appelles pour comparer nos bulletins de naissance…que se passe-t-il, mon ami ? »

Asran secoua la tête :

« Non, je voulais savoir si tu serais libre dans trois semaines pour une réunion à New Morgenroete sur le nouveau système… »

Kira attrapa son agenda et dit :

« Mmm, oui, ça devrait être possible…de toute façon, Lacus va entrer en tournée, j'aurai donc tout mon temps… »

Asran eut un léger sourire et dit :

« Alors il va falloir que tu restes quelques jours au moins, j'ai plusieurs choses à te montrer, et ta sœur si douce ne te pardonnerait pas, tu n'es pas venu nous voir depuis quelques mois déjà… »

Kira connaissait bien le caractère bien trempé de sa sœur jumelle, et acquiesça avec un soupir :

« Très bien, très bien, je vais rester trois ou quatre jours… »

Asran ajouta :

« Il y a aussi Maryu Ramius, ainsi qu'Andrew Waldfeld, qui aimeraient te voir et parler avec toi de diverses choses … »

Kira eut un autre soupir mais, quelque part, il était bien content de revoir Ramius mais surtout Waldfeld, avec lequel il s'entendait bien. Il soupira :

« Très bien, j'irai les voir, puisque tu insistes… »

Asran se mit alors franchement à rire :

« Fais-toi prier, va ! Dis tout de suite que c'est une corvée que de venir à Orb, tant que tu y es ! »

Kira répondit, tentant de rester sérieux :

« Il y a un peu de ça…mais puisque tu insistes vraiment, je viendrai, aucun problème… »

Asran sourit, reprenant son sérieux :

« Très bien, dis-nous quand tu arriveras et nous viendrons te chercher au spatioport… »

Kira acquiesça :

« Très bien, je te dis cela très vite…embrasse Cagali de notre part… »

Asran acquiesça, et l'écran s'éteignit…

Lacus avait assisté, dans l'encoignure de la porte, à la dernière partie de la conversation, et était ravie de voir Kira enfin si bien. Il riait plus souvent, et son amitié avec Asran connaissait un regain dont elle se réjouissait. Elle entra doucement dans la pièce et dit :

« Au moins, je sais que tu ne seras pas tout seul pendant que je serai absente… »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et dit :

« Qu'as-tu à craindre ? Il ne me viendrait pas une seule seconde à l'esprit d'aller voir ailleurs… »

Lacus rit et rétorqua :

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre mais, si tu le dis… »

La main de Kira s'égara le long de son dos, prélude à des jeux beaucoup moins verbaux…

_Colonie 'New Luna', 12 janvier CE 75_

Alexander, qui allait avoir trois ans dans quelques mois, avait été installé pour la première fois dans le simulateur de pilotage afin de s'y familiariser, mais il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour manipuler les commandes. Le visage grave du petit garçon découvrait les différents boutons, les commandes et, patiemment, Le Creuset lui expliqua chaque fonction, du tir au Phase Shift perfectionné dont était doté le Glory, en insistant bien. Il était important que le petit garçon les retienne le plus vite possible, afin que leur manipulation devînt un réflexe dans quelques années, quand il serait assez fort pour piloter lui-même.

Le Creuset restait calme, posé et parlait au petit garçon de façon presque monocorde, histoire de marquer le plus possible son jeune et encore malléable esprit. Son regard, identique à celui du petit garçon, l'observait sans en avoir l'air. S'il avait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, Alexander avait visiblement hérité de l'épi paternel, ainsi que de ses cheveux frisés. Cependant, dans l'expression grave et concentrée de son visage on pouvait reconnaître celle de sa mère, Maryu Ramius. Pourtant, physiquement, l'hérédité des La Fraga avait prévalu, Alexander ressemblait de plus en plus à son père.

Le Creuset n'aimait pas ressentir cette fierté qui montait en lui lorsqu'il voyait les capacités si précoces de l'enfant. Ce petit garçon qui n'aurait dû être uniquement l'instrument de sa vengeance lui inspirait depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras des sentiments paternels, et il détestait se sentir ainsi sentimental et vulnérable. Parfois, il lui arrivait même de penser que cet enfant n'était en rien responsable de la faute commise par son grand-père, mais il se morigénait très vite : il devait aller jusqu'au bout de sa vengeance, et donc poursuivre l'entraînement d'Alexander.

Son esprit revint sur Alexander, qui était en train d'essayer de compléter une simulation de combat, et il le conseilla froidement…

_New Morgenroete, Orb, 24 février CE 75_

Ramius travaillait dans son bureau quand on frappa. Distraitement, elle répondit :

« Entrez ! »

Une voix masculine connue résonna alors :

« Décidément très militaire, comme décoration, vous ne changez pas… »

Elle leva la tête, et vit devant elle l'ancien commandant de ZAFT Andrew Waldfeld. Il n'avait pas changé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu, voici quatre ans de cela, mais il avait mis un bandeau sur son œil absent, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un pirate de l'ancien temps.

Il sourit et lui dit :

« Vous ne regardez jamais qui entre dans votre bureau ? Vous devenez moins méfiante, à ce que je vois… »

Ramius lui désigna un siège :

« Et vous êtes toujours sarcastique… »

Waldfeld observa rapidement Ramius. Il avait bien sûr su le drame qui l'avait frappée, mais n'avait pu être présent pour la soutenir. Depuis, ils avaient échangé quelques messages, étaient restés amis mais sans spécialement être proches.

Il s'assit et dit :

« Je suis venu sur Orb pour livrer un projet, et je me suis dit que j'allais passer pour voir comment vous alliez… »

Maryu eut un sourire :

« Je vais bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, je continue mon travail sur mes projets… »

L'œil incisif d'Andrew voyait cependant que, malgré la façade souriante, le cœur n'y était pas. Qui aurait pu sortir indemne d'une épreuve pareille ? Il le savait lui-même, ayant perdu sa compagne Aïcha voici des années et n'ayant jamais pu vraiment faire son deuil. Maryu, elle, avait perdu en quelques mois deux de ses personnes les plus chères et, bien qu'il n'en eût jamais fait l'expérience, il se doutait qu'une mère ne se remettait jamais totalement de la perte d'un enfant.

Ramius se leva, alla lui verser une tasse de café et la lui tendit :

« Ce café ne vaut pas le vôtre mais c'est l'intention qui compte… »

Elle connaissait le goût presque obsessionnel de Waldfeld pour les mélanges de cafés rares. Il goûta le café et dit :

« Il manque une touche de moka sidamo et il sera parfait… »

Maryu s'en versa une tasse aussi et se rassit derrière son bureau. Puis elle dit :

« Si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène vraiment ici ? »

Waldfeld rit franchement :

« J'aurais dû me douter que ma comédie du vieux pote de passage ne vous abuserait pas longtemps… »

Son œil unique brilla et il dit :

« Je suis venu vous voir parce que j'ai besoin de votre expertise, Maryu… »

Elle attendit qu'il continue, et Waldfeld dit :

« Nous travaillons actuellement sur des systèmes qui seront adaptés d'abord sur l'Archangel puis sur tous les vaisseaux de sa classe, mais personne ne connaît votre vaisseau mieux que vous… »

Maryu ouvrit des yeux ronds et fit un geste vague de la main :

« Je ne suis pas l'experte que vous semblez croire, au niveau technique tout du moins, c'est Murdock qui s'y connaît le plus… »

Waldfeld continua :

« Il travaille déjà dessus mais, au niveau commandement et manœuvre, vous êtes l'experte. Accepteriez-vous de travailler avec nous sur ce projet ? »

Maryu répondit :

« Mais…j'ai mon travail ici, je ne veux pas l'abandonner, c'est très important aussi… »

Waldfeld expliqua :

« Je ne vous demande pas d'abandonner votre travail, mais de participer à l'amélioration de l'Archangel et, par là même, à celle des vaisseaux de sa classe. J'ai parlé avec votre supérieur, il serait prêt à vous prêter, si vous me permettez l'expression, quelques jours par mois pour que vous puissiez venir travailler à l'annexe avec nous… »

Ramius dit d'un ton amer :

« Si je comprends bien, on a disposé de moi avant que je puisse donner mon avis… »

Waldfeld, qui comprenait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, dit calmement :

« Non, la décision vous appartient, j'en avais juste parlé à votre supérieur au cas où vous accepteriez. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez refuser, personne ne vous en voudra et ne vous contraindra en rien… »

L'Archangel était lié pour Maryu à des souvenirs positifs, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait voulu donner son nom à son fils, mais aussi à des souvenirs pénibles, c'était parfaitement normal qu'elle réfléchisse à deux fois avant d'y revenir. De plus, il n'avait pas été très malin en lui présentant les choses comme cela, et il s'en voulut.

Maryu dut sentir son flottement car elle lui dit :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais réfléchir et je vous donnerai ma réponse dans quelques jours… »

Andrew se leva :

« Très bien, j'attendrai votre réponse pour retourner à l'annexe. Portez-vous bien, Maryu… »

Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il sortit…

**A SUIVRE**


	7. Chapitre 7: le flot de la vie

_Chapitre 7 : Le flot de la vie_

_Plant 7, 2 avril CE 75_

Le concert de Lacus était une fois de plus comble, et la chanteuse se donnait à fond pour satisfaire ses fans venus pour certains de loin. Voilà déjà de longs mois qu'elle avait commencé sa tournée, avec juste une pause de quelques jours en février où Kira était venu la rejoindre, et ses concerts étaient toujours aussi dynamiques. Pourtant, Lacus se sentait de plus en plus fatiguée, avec parfois des malaises, et imputait cela au rythme effréné de sa tournée.

Le concert touchait à sa fin, et elle sortait de scène après un ultime rappel de « Shizukana yoru ni » quand elle se sentit vaciller. Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, elle ne le put et s'effondra entre les bras de son habilleuse qui s'était précipitée quand elle l'avait vu chanceler.

On l'emmena vite dans sa loge et on l'étendit avec d'infinies précautions sur le canapé pendant qu'un des techniciens scène allait appeler un médecin. Celui-ci arriva très vite et fit sortir tout le monde. Il l'examina et dit :

« Votre tension est basse, vous êtes très faible, vous vous surmenez sans aucun doute. Avez-vous déjà eu ce type de malaise ? »

Elle hocha la tête et dit :

« Oui, mais je suis presque à la fin de ma tournée, c'est juste un peu de fatigue… »

Le médecin secoua la tête :

« Je vais tout de même vous prescrire d'autres examens, je pense que le surmenage n'est pas l'unique cause… »

Il sortit un kit de prélèvement, lui prit un peu de sang et ajouta :

« Je vais le faire analyser, vous aurez les résultats demain. En attendant, reposez-vous et je repasserai vous voir… »

Il la laissa seule, et son impresario rentra dès qu'il fut sorti :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? »

Lacus eut un sourire rassurant.

« Non, il semblerait que je sois juste surmenée, mais j'aurai les résultats de mes examens de sang demain… »

L'homme reprit :

« Demain est un jour de repos, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester couchée à l'hôtel et de te reposer… »

Lacus n'avait pas la force de protester, et s'endormit dans la voiture lors du transfert à l'hôtel. L'arrêt de la voiture la réveilla, et, doucement, elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle prit juste le temps de faire une rapide toilette, de mettre sa chemise de nuit et sombra dans un sommeil profond…

Elle se réveilla assez tard le lendemain matin et, comme tous les matins, sentit son estomac se retourner. Elle pensait que c'était les effets secondaires des fumigènes dont la scène était saturée à chaque concert car ces nausées disparaissaient au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes et cela lui était déjà arrivé autrefois.

Elle resta allongée dans son lit sans bouger, et les nausées cessèrent. Elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver quand le téléphone sonna. C'était son manager.

« Lacus ? Tu vas mieux ? », demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Elle sourit et répondit :

« Oui, bien mieux, merci…

-Le médecin doit te parler, il est là…

-Très bien, dis-lui de venir… »

Le médecin entra cinq minutes plus tard, et la questionna.

« Avez-vous bien dormi, mademoiselle ?

-Oui, très bien, merci… »

Il l'ausculta, prit son pouls et continua :

« Pas de nausées ? De dégoût pour la nourriture ? de tiraillement dans la poitrine ? »

Lacus fut honnête et répondit :

« Des nausées, oui, mais vu la quantité de fumigènes qu'il y a toujours sur scène, c'est normal, ça m'est déjà arrivé… »

Le médecin sourit.

« Ce n'est pas ça cette fois, les tests sanguins sont formels, vous êtes enceinte… »

Une masse de cent mille tonnes s'abattant sur elle n'aurait pas pu lui faire plus d'effet. Oui, c'était possible au vu des heures passionnées vécues en février. Elle finit cependant par dire :

« Vous…vous êtes sûr ? »

Le médecin acquiesça :

« Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr. Cependant, il vous faudra passer une échographie pour déterminer l'évolution et vérifier que tout va bien… »

Il insista :

« Il va falloir dès à présent prendre davantage soin de vous et du bébé… »

Elle sourit, posa ses mains sur son ventre encore plat et dit :

« Merci docteur… »

Alors que le médecin sortait, le manager entra et demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Au sourire radieux de la chanteuse, il se dit que ce ne devait pas être grave. Lacus le regarda et lui dit :

« Je termine les trois dates de la tournée qui restent, mais, ensuite, ne me prévoie pas d'autres dates, je ne pourrai pas les assurer… »

A son air interrogatif, elle déclara ensuite :

« Hé oui, je vais être maman dans quelques mois, donc laisse-moi le temps d'élever un peu mon bébé avant de me renvoyer sur les routes… »

Le manager la regarda d'un air stupide, puis dit :

« Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

Mais Lacus avait repris du poil de la bête et déclara :

« Je ne suis pas ta possession, ce n'est pas écrit dans mon contrat que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir d'enfant…au lieu de penser à ce que tu vas perdre, tu ferais mieux d'être heureux pour moi ! »

Alors le manager revint à de meilleurs sentiments.

« Je…je suis content pour toi…je vais prendre des dispositions… »

Et il sortit. Lacus prit un annuaire, décrocha le téléphone et appela l'hôpital pour avoir une échographie le jour même, ce qu'elle obtint assez facilement en soirée. Elle voulait être sûre que tout allait bien avant d'appeler Kira pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle resta allongée toute la journée, puis se rendit à l'hôpital en taxi pour passer son échographie. Un gynécologue l'accueillit et commença l'examen avant de confirmer :

« Grossesse de dix semaines, évolutive et…gémellaire dizygote… »

Gémellaire ? Lacus ouvrit des yeux ronds et demanda :

« Des…jumeaux ? »

Le gynécologue confirma :

« Oui, des jumeaux, des faux jumeaux même … »

Il lui désigna deux cercles sur l'écran.

« Voici leurs têtes, regardez… »

Lacus alors fut vraiment sous le choc. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette grossesse, et encore moins à ce que ce soient deux bébés d'un coup. Et pourtant, quand elle fut sortie, elle se dit que, si elle ne devait pas les garder, ce serait sa décision ainsi que celle de Kira. Après tout, même si elle se sentait prête pour une maternité, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de son compagnon…

_Colonie New Luna, 3 avril CE 75_

Alexander, qui allait avoir trois ans, aiguisait ses réflexes d'enfant dans le simulateur de cockpit où les informaticiens du Glory lui avaient installé une simulation adaptée à son âge et à ses capacités déjà largement hors du commun.

Le Creuset, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'observait. Alexander avait encore grandi, et son visage était en train de perdre ses rondeurs de bébé. Son regard bleu suivait les cibles à abattre et ses petites mains posées sur la commande de tir réagissaient au quart de tour. Les exercices de réflexes et de coordination qu'il lui faisait faire quotidiennement portaient leurs fruits. Les capacités d'Alexander augmentaient de jour en jour, et il était prévu qu'il commence à piloter son appareil en condition réelles lorsqu'il aurait cinq ans.

Le Creuset retint de justesse un sourire de fierté. A présent qu'il avait congédié la nourrice du petit garçon, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'en faire le pilote sans états d'âmes qu'il voulait qu'il devienne, tout ce que son père n'avait jamais pu être. Mu avait encore trop de sentiments, c'était sa faiblesse, il ferait en sorte de les éradiquer chez Alexander pour que le petit garçon soit encore meilleur pilote que son propre père.

L'un des ingénieurs leva le pouce en disant :

« C'est parfait, il a complété le niveau de façon remarquable… »

Le Creuset regarda l'ingénieur, qui déglutit difficilement, et dit fermement :

« Faites-lui refaire le niveau, je veux qu'il le réussisse entièrement ! »

Un autre ingénieur intervint :

« Mais il n'a que trois ans, ce serait du suicide !! »

Le Creuset se retint de le prendre par le paletot et dit :

« Faites ce que je dis, il tiendra le coup ! »

L'ingénieur battit prudemment en retraite et relança le programme. Le Creuset posa encore le regard sur l'enfant qui avait à présent la sueur au front et se dit mentalement

_« Tu dois tenir, Alexander, je sais que tu le peux !! »_

_Plant 12, 4 avril CE 75_

Kira, tout sourire, essayait d'appeler le bureau d'Asran, à Orb. Il n'était que huit heures et demie du matin mais il savait que son ami arrivait tôt à son travail. Enfin, Asran répondit et un sourire lui vint quand il vit son ami.

« Qu'as-tu donc à me dire pour m'appeler si tôt ? », dit-il, amusé.

Kira sourit largement et répondit :

« Je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant : Lacus et moi on va être parents ! »

La mâchoire d'Asran se décrocha :

« Hé bien, quelle nouvelle ! Félicitations à vous deux !! »

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu Kira mais jamais il ne lui avait connu ce rayonnement. Le pilote du Freedom était visiblement extrêmement heureux de cette naissance, et Asran demanda :

« Et Lacus, comment elle va ? Tout se passe bien ? »

Kira acquiesça et ajouta :

« Oui, elle va bien, elle a terminé sa tournée et là elle va devoir rester au calme jusqu'à la naissance parce que, tiens-toi bien, elle attend deux bébés ! »

Là, Asran se montra vraiment surpris. Décidément, Kira ne faisait jamais rien comme les autres, mais, quelque part, cela ne le surprenait pas tant que cela puisque, ayant déjà une sœur jumelle, cela était dans sa famille.

Kira reprit :

« Nous voudrions que tu sois le parrain d'un des bébés, je te laisserai choisir, garçon ou fille… »

Asran, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette demande, sourit et répondit :

« Oui, bien sûr, j'en serais ravi… »

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il serait parrain, il apprendrait, voilà tout. Kira demanda alors :

« Et vous, tout va bien ? »

Asran sourit :

« Oh oui, comme d'habitude ta sœur travaille comme un forçat, je ne la vois que très peu mais elle va bien, rassure-toi. Quant à moi, je suis sur un nouveau projet qui, sous peu, nécessitera tes compétences… »

Kira rit doucement.

« Profites-en, car après je serai moins disponible physiquement…

-Pas de problèmes, ce sera bientôt…je ne te prendrai pas trop longtemps à Lacus, elle aura besoin de toi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle n'est jamais seule et une infirmière veille sur elle en tout temps…

-Tu l'embrasseras et la féliciteras bien pour Cagali et moi, elle sera ravie quand je lui dirai, et je te jure qu'elle sera une vraie tata gâteau… »

Cette dernière assertion fit rire les deux jeunes gens et Kira dit enfin :

« Très bien, je vais te laisser travailler et je vais retourner à mes obligations. Embrasse Cagali pour moi, et dis-lui qu'elle prenne le temps de m'appeler, à l'occasion…

-Je veux bien lui dire, mais tu sais comment elle est…à bientôt, mon ami ! »

Et l'écran s'éteignit, laissant Kira souriant, ravi d'avoir partagé sa félicité avec son meilleur ami. Qui mieux qu'Asran serait un bon parrain pour l'un de ses enfants ? Contrairement à ce qu'avait craint Lacus, lui-même avait accepté sa grossesse de façon presque enthousiaste, s'était empressé de lui demander sa main et s'était d'emblée documenté sur les grossesses gémellaires. Il était sûr de lui, de son choix, et le fait qu'il soit père bientôt lui paraissait un signe très favorable, un signe de paix et de stabilité enfin acquise dans son existence torturée. Il attrapa un dossier et commença à travailler, l'esprit en paix…

_Annexe new Morgenroete, 6 mai CE 75_

Le vaisseau bipède Archangel avait été installé en cale sèche et une nuée d'ingénieurs en tous genres en avait pris possession afin d'y adapter les nouveaux systèmes qui avaient été mis au point pour lui. Maryu Ramius contemplait avec un peu de nostalgie ce vaisseau qui avait été le sien et qu'on désossait sans pitié pour le moderniser. Quelque part, c'était un peu de ce qui lui restait de Mu, et elle n'avait plus que le souvenir de ces heures précieuses passées avec lui alors qu'elle en était capitaine …

Près d'elle, Waldfeld l'observait sans en avoir l'air. La tristesse peinte sur le visage de cette jeune femme l'émouvait au plus haut point, lui, le Tigre du Désert. En lui demandant de venir travailler ici quelques jours par mois, il ne pensait pas lui faire autant de mal. Et pourtant, il était bien placé pour savoir que les années n'effaçaient nullement les deuils subis. A presque trente ans, Maryu avait déjà beaucoup vécu, beaucoup perdu aussi et l'aura de tristesse qui s'exhalait d'elle était poignante. Pourtant, ses yeux bruns étaient secs, elle ne versait pas une larme, comme si elle en avait tellement versé qu'elle ne le pouvait plus.

Il voulut lui mettre la main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter, mais retint son geste en se disant qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas apprécié.

Après avoir longuement regardé l'Archangel, Maryu finit par en détacher le regard et, le posant sur Waldfeld, lui dit :

« Nous mettons-nous au travail ? »

Le soldat eut un léger sourire et répondit :

« Oui, bien sûr… »

**A SUIVRE**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Progressions

_Note : finalement je ne suivrai pas les événements de Destiny, trop difficile à gérer au milieu de ma narration, mais vous retrouverez de temps en temps quelques clins d'œil légers quand même, il y a de bonnes idées à utiliser…_

_Désolée pour le rythme de publication, quand on a du boulot ce n'est pas évident d'écrire, ça devrait être plus régulier maintenant vu qu'on arrive à des morceaux de chapitres qui existent déjà. Bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 8 : Progressions_

_30 septembre CE 75, plant 12_

Lacus, allongée sur le canapé, tentait sans grand succès de se mettre assise. Fort obligeamment, l'infirmière l'aida et lui cala un coussin derrière le dos. La pauvre chanteuse était à présent aussi large que haute et souhaitait chaque matin qu'enfin ses jumeaux daignent se décider à venir au monde, elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Tout était prêt pour les accueillir, leur chambre, peinte par leur père, leurs vêtements différenciés.

Ledit futur père revenait justement de la Terre, un énorme dossier sous le bras, et entra dans la salle à manger. Il vint l'embrasser et demanda :

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Lacus fit une petite grimace comique :

« Enorme, comme tous les jours, et j'aimerais bien qu'ils se décident à sortir, je suis épuisée… »

Elle avait été très suivie pendant sa grossesse, un examen génétique poussé avait été fait des jumeaux au vu des manipulations subies par leurs parents, mais, par miracle, rien n'avait été décelé. Cependant, au vu des risques induits par la grossesse gémellaire, une infirmière avait veillé sur Lacus en permanence, surtout sur demande de Kira qui s'était inquiété énormément et ne souhaitait pas qu'elle fût seule lorsqu'il se rendait sur Orb pour travailler avec Asran à Morgenroete. Lacus trouvait extrêmement touchant qu'il s'implique à ce point, insistant pour l'accompagner à ses rendez-vous médicaux et aux cours de préparation à la naissance. Il avait lu nombre de livres traitant du sujet et Asran se moquait gentiment de lui, même si cela le ravissait de voir son meilleur ami si heureux.

Il s'assit près d'elle, passa précautionneusement la main sur le ventre rond, parlant doucement aux jumeaux et Lacus posa sa propre main sur la sienne, profitant de ce moment de paix. Elle sourit alors que l'un des jumeaux frémissait dans son paisible cocon de chair. Kira la regarda :

« Tu crois que c'est Matthew ou Alya qui bouge ainsi ? », questionna-t-il.

Même les prénoms des deux enfants avaient été choisis, et les deux parents n'attendaient plus que de voir l'apparence des deux bébés, mais ce qui leur importait c'était qu'ils soient en bonne santé.

Lacus dit encore :

« Au fait, j'ai eu ta maman au téléphone ce matin, elle a confirmé sa venue la semaine prochaine… »

La mère de Kira, qui appréciait Lacus depuis longtemps, s'était montrée absolument ravie de cette naissance mais n'avait pas cherché à s'imposer, c'était Lacus qui l'avait gentiment invitée à venir, estimant qu'il fallait qu'ils connaissent leur grand-mère et que la famille était importante. Kira sourit.

« Très bien, j'irai la chercher au spatioport… »

_Annexe New Morgenroete, 1__er__ octobre CE 75_

Comme c'était le cas depuis plusieurs mois, Maryu Ramius venait passer trois jours ici pour travailler sur la refonte de l'_Archangel_. A chaque fois cela lui causait une grande tristesse, mais elle prenait sur elle, consciente de l'importance que revêtait ce projet. Derrière elle, une voix grava la tira de ses pensées :

« Voilà pour vous, c'est un mélange spécial… »

Waldfeld lui tendait une tasse de café avec un sourire engageant. Elle tenta de lui rendre son sourire, n'y parvint pas et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud réconfortant.

Le tigre du désert la regardait avec de la commisération dans son unique œil noisette, bien qu'il s'en empêchât énergiquement. Maryu était courageuse, travailleuse, professionnelle, elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il l'avait connue autrefois, au plus fort de la bataille, mais quelque chose s'était définitivement cassé en elle.

Elle avala encore une gorgée du breuvage et, sortant de ses pensées, tourna la tête vers Waldfeld :

« Décidément, vous êtes un magicien en matière de café, celui-ci est encore meilleur que le précédent… »

Le soldat sourit modestement:

« Il suffit d'un peu de chance, voilà tout, mais c'est vrai que je suis loin d'avoir percé tous les mystères du goût parfait… »

La chaleur du café ramena un peu de couleur au teint pâle de Maryu, qui reprit le plan qu'elle tenait auparavant.

« Les changements que vous avez suggérés sont très ingénieux, ainsi il pourra rester plus longtemps en plongée… »

Un léger sourire fendit le visage hâlé de Waldfeld.

« J'essaie en tout cas qu'il reste pour le principal tel qu'il a été, qu'il ne perde pas son âme, parce que je sais ce qu'il représente à vos yeux… »

Le regard noisette de Maryu se fixa sur lui et elle comprit brusquement. Pourtant, elle lui dit :

« C'est en effet sur ce vaisseau que j'ai vécu mes heures les plus belles malgré la situation, mais vous ne devez pas tenir compte de moi pour faire ses modifications, tout ceci est du passé et il est temps que je cesse de m'y accrocher… »

Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour qu'elle le regarde :

« Non, même si le passé est douloureux il a fait de vous ce que vous êtes actuellement, donc il est impensable à mes yeux de changer totalement l'Archangel… »

Elle libéra son poignet d'un geste un peu trop brusque à son goût et lui répondit :

« Je fus peut-être le capitaine de ce vaisseau, mais maintenant il est destiné à autre chose et c'est notre rôle que d'en faire quelque chose de performant… »

Walfeld comprit qu'elle avait vu clair en lui mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Il n'y a pas que vous, il y a aussi tous ceux pour qui ce vaisseau a encore de l'importance… »

Et il rectifia un tracé sur le plan avec un sourire encourageant qui rendit tout son courage à Maryu :

« Oui, vous avez raison… », déclara-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

_Capitale d'Orb, nuit du 11 au 12 octobre CE 75_

Un léger bruit éveilla Cagali et elle leva la tête de son oreiller. L'autre côté du lit n'était pas défait et, lorsqu'elle jeta un regard à son réveil, elle vit qu'il était presque trois heures du matin. Où pouvait bien être Asran ? Cela ne faisait que deux heures qu'elle s'était elle-même couchée mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rentrer si tard, surtout sans prévenir. Elle s'assit, s'aperçut que le bruit qui l'avait réveillée provenait du cabinet de toilette attenant à sa chambre et soupira de soulagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Asran en sortait, en caleçon et les cheveux humides, et se dirigeait vers le lit en baillant discrètement. Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle ne dormait plus.

« Excuse-moi si je t'ai réveillée », fit-il en se glissant dans le lit, « je ne voulais pas rentrer si tard mais une urgence m'a retenu à l'atelier, il y a eu un accident là-bas, rien de grave, je te rassure, tu auras le rapport demain… »

Elle se coula près de lui, à demi endormie.

« Tu aurais pu appeler, quand même… »

Il lui ouvrit les bras pour qu'elle s'installât contre lui.

« Je dois bien avouer que je n'y ai pas pensé, il y a eu beaucoup à faire sur place… », dit-il, contrit.

Elle le sentait se décontracter à son contact, et sa peau fraîche se réchauffer. Il resserra son étreinte et elle resta là, à goûter ce contact intime. Ils avaient tous deux été très occupés ces temps derniers et avaient eu peu de temps pour leur vie de couple, aussi ils appréciaient d'autant plus ce genre de moments, même s'ils avaient lieu au cœur de la nuit.

Asran sentit alors les mains de Cagali se déplacer sur son corps alors qu'elle se serrait davantage contre lui, et il vit ses yeux briller dans la semi obscurité. Elle avait clairement une idée derrière la tête malgré la fatigue et l'heure tardive. Il la laissa éveiller les parties les plus sensibles de son corps, puis se retourna vivement. Un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres et il murmura :

« A mon tour… »

Il laissa courir ses mains et ses lèvres sur le corps de sa compagne qu'il connaissait par cœur et sourit lorsqu'elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Bientôt, la chemise de nuit légère qu'elle portait ne fut plus qu'un souvenir et, avec un frisson, il laissa ses lèvres agacer les pointes dressées de sa poitrine, la faisant se tendre sous lui. Il glissa ses mains le long du ventre plat et continua ses caresses à l'endroit le plus intime de son amante, qui gémit et l'attira vers elle pour qu'il intensifiât ses mouvements. Il expira pour garder son contrôle et continua avant de descendre le long de ses jambes et de glisser sur elle. Il l'embrassa longuement et prolongea volontairement la sensation délicieuse de peau à peau alors que le regard de Cagali s'assombrissait sous l'effet du désir grandissant. La douleur exquise dans son bas ventre se faisait de plus en plus pressante et elle se cambra contre lui. Cela amenuisa encore sa résistance et il se fondit enfin en elle. La fièvre le prenant, il commença à bouger, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'acmé de son plaisir et que lui-même se laisse aller au sien.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi puis Asran, reprenant ses esprits, s'écarta sur le côté alors qu'elle venait se blottir contre lui, ensommeillée. Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et murmura :

« Dors, maintenant, mon cœur… »

Le temps qu'il dise cela, elle avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil et lui-même ne tarda pas à en faire autant. Le jour était en train de se lever quand la console de communication de la chambre sonna. Asran s'éveilla rapidement, enfila un caleçon et un t-shirt et alla répondre. Le visage fatigué mais rayonnant de Kira apparut.

« Désolé de vous réveiller, mais je voulais que vous soyez les premiers au courant : Matthew et Alya sont nés voici une heure… »

Derrière Asran, Cagali, qui avait enfilé sa chemise de nuit, venait d'arriver et avait posé sa tête sur son épaule, encore à demi endormie, mais cette nouvelle la réveilla tout à fait.

« Oh, c'est superbe ! Comment vont-ils ? Et Lacus ? », questionna-t-elle.

Kira sourit à sa sœur.

« Ils vont très bien mais on les garde en couveuse quelques heures parce qu'ils faisaient moins de trois kilos chacun. Lacus dort maintenant car ça a été long et difficile mais elle s'en remettra très bien… »

Asran sourit :

« Je vous félicite tous les deux pour cette naissance, bienvenue parmi nous à Matthew et Alya… »

Kira rendit son sourire à son meilleur ami :

« Merci. Je vous enverrai des photos dès que je serai autorisé à en prendre dans la pouponnière, que vous voyiez à quoi ressemble votre filleul… »

En effet, Asran et Cagali avaient choisi d'être le parrain et la marraine du petit Matthew tandis que Miriallia et Andrew Waldfeld seraient ceux de la petite Alya.

Kira acheva :

« Je vais vous laisser finir votre nuit, je rappellerai dès que je pourrai… »

Et il disparut. Asran regarda Cagali et lui dit :

« Allons essayer de nous rendormir après cette superbe nouvelle… »

Ses yeux verts brillaient de joie, il était vraiment heureux pour son meilleur ami. Assis dans le lit, il sentit le regard de Cagali sur lui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

Il glissa ses jambes sous la couverture et dit, regardant devant lui :

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé t'en parler mais ça me trotte en tête depuis quelques temps déjà, j'aimerais bien être père moi aussi, même si je ne suis pas sûr d'en être un bon vu qu'on reproduit inconsciemment ce qu'on a vécu. Cependant, je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que c'est avec toi que j'aimerais avoir cet enfant, toi la femme que j'aime et que j'ai choisie, même si c'est irréaliste au vu de nos emplois du temps respectifs et… »

Elle le força à se taire en posant sa main sur sa bouche :

« Arrête tout de suite ! Qui t'a fourré en tête que tu ne pourrais pas être un bon père ? Les erreurs de ton père ne sont pas les tiennes, mets-toi bien ça dans la tête ! Si nous décidons de faire un enfant, il sera le nôtre, pas celui de notre passé… »

Elle prit sa main et lui dit avec un sourire :

« Pas à pas, nous progresserons ensemble… »

_Colonie L4-A120, 31 octobre CE 75_

Un téléphone sonna dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Une main se tendit depuis le lit et prit le combiné. Une voix masculine ensommeillée dit :

« Mmmh, ici Elsman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Oui, je comprends, j'arrive… »

Près de lui, une forme bougea et il se tourna vers elle :

« Je dois aller à mon travail, il y a eu un départ d'incendie cette nuit et ils ont besoin de tout le monde… »

Et il commença à enfiler un pantalon sur son caleçon avant d'enlever son t-shirt de nuit.

Miriallia s'assit près de lui, se frotta les yeux et lui dit :

« Je vais vite te faire un café, tu en auras bien besoin… »

Elle sauta légèrement du lit, attrapa un peignoir et se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle mit de l'eau à chauffer pendant qu'il s'habillait. Quand il y arriva enfin, habillé d'un simple jean et d'un t-shirt, elle mettait l'eau chaude sur le café lyophilisé.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop ça, mais c'est mieux que rien et c'est plus rapide… », dit-elle d'un air contrit.

Il prit la tasse, l'avala en plusieurs gorgées et focalisa son regard violet sur sa compagne en attrapant sa veste d'un geste machinal.

« Ne m'attends pas, vaque à tes occupations comme c'était prévu, je ne sais absolument pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer… »

Elle lui sourit :

« Je sais, je sais, comme d'habitude… »

Il eut un air désolé :

« Tu viens me voir et les imprévus s'accumulent, c'est vraiment pas de chance… »

Elle le poussa légèrement :

« On verra ça ce soir, vas y, maintenant… »

Il l'embrassa rapidement et sortit de l'appartement, laissant Miriallia un peu mélancolique. Elle était là pour une exposition de photos qu'elle faisait sur la colonie sur une semaine pendant ses congés mais il avait été très pris par son travail, ce qui faisait qu'elle ne l'avait presque pas vu. Leur relation était difficile, émaillée de disputes en tous genres, mais elle perdurait tout de même à leur grand étonnement, probablement grâce à la distance géographique. Quelquefois, surtout quand elle était énervée, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver mais il suffisait qu'il la regarde simplement avec son sourire désinvolte, son regard violet calme et elle ne se posait plus aucune question. Ne disait-on pas que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison n'a pas ? Cet aphorisme semblait tout juste fait pour elle, il n'y avait aucune logique dans le fait qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui, surtout après ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était le cas. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours cette culpabilité latente entre eux, ils en étaient bien conscients mais essayaient d'aller au-delà comme ils le pouvaient…

Elle alla se recoucher et finit par se rendormir le sourire aux lèvres, environnée par l'odeur virile laissée par Dearka…

_Colonie 'New Luna', 3 décembre CE 75_

C'était un grand jour pour Alexander : au vu de ses excellents résultats en simulateur, le petit Naturel modifié avait été autorisé à s'installer dans le cockpit du Glory pour une prise de contact et une première simulation in situ. Vêtu de sa première combinaison de pilotage bleu ciel, d'une teinte plus claire que celle de ses yeux, l'enfant n'eut même pas peur lorsqu'il lui fallut utiliser le filin ascenseur pour se hisser à près de quinze mètres du sol et qu'il s'installa dans le cockpit spécialement conçu pour lui. Le siège ergonomique en était disposé sur un rail, donc adaptable à souhait à la croissance prévue du jeune pilote, déjà bien plus grand que son âge réel. Il se sangla par réflexe, comme dans le simulateur, poussa le bouton d'activation et le tableau de bord s'éclaira, dévoilant les lettres « GAT X406 Glory » sur fond bleu, puis apparut l'écran de visée. Le MS était doté du système Multi Lock On, qui lui permettait de viser plusieurs cibles, indexé aux pupilles du pilote, et le regard bleu de l'enfant l'aligna d'un geste. Ses yeux allaient et venaient à une vitesse terrifiante sur l'écran, sur les boutons et il prit en main la manette des gaz ainsi que celle des tirs. L'écran tripartite devant lui s'alluma, donnant une vue sur l'atelier…

Il entra dans l'OS et vérifia les caractéristiques de l'appareil : dix huit mètres zéro huit, soixante dix sept tonnes, avant de passer au reste des systèmes. Le MS comprenait un Phase Shift très perfectionné, un Neutron Jammer Canceller qui évitait de manquer d'énergie, était constitué d'un tout nouvel alliage extrêmement résistant qui supportait même théoriquement une rentrée dans l'atmosphère et qu'on avait peint en blanc et en bleu foncé. Niveau armement, il comportait deux beam sabers de type Lacerta, un beam boomerang sur l'épaule droite, deux Vulcan Igelstern de 75 mm sur la tête, un beam rifle de type Lupus destiné à être tenu dans sa main, un beam shield dans l'autre main. Un pack arrière du type de celui porté par le Freedom avait été prévu pour se déplacer dans l'atmosphère et, en déployant ses cinq ailes, constituait une autre arme avec ses deux canons plasma de type Baraener. On avait également conçu des packs du style de ceux portés par feu le Strike, en fonction des types de combat, mais ils n'étaient pas encore terminés. On lui préparait aussi un lifter qui le porterait lors de combats en haute atmosphère.

Alexander n'était pas encore capable de maîtriser lui-même son OS, ni de le réécrire, mais c'était le prochain objectif à atteindre pour qu'il commençât à piloter effectivement.

Une voix résonna :

« On peut mettre en place la simulation, tu es prêt ? »

Sur l'écran apparut le visage masqué de Le Creuset, et la petite main gantée d'Alexander parcourut les commandes avec un frisson d'excitation. A le voir, on lui aurait facilement donné cinq ans, mais il n'en avait que trois et demi. La stimulation permanente de son cerveau depuis sa toute petite enfance et le reséquencement de son ADN avaient donné des résultats remarquables, augmentant de façon plus que significative sa sécrétion d'hormone de croissance et la mise en place des chemins neuronaux dans son cerveau. Il parlait plus que bien, écrivait passablement à présent et commençait à posséder une connaissance technique impressionnante sur son MS. Sa ressemblance avec son père était de plus en plus nette, augmentée par ses cheveux châtains ondulés coupés courts, même si on pouvait reconnaître quelques mimiques de Maryu lorsqu'il travaillait ou se concentrait. Pourtant, peu de choses éclairaient ce regard bleu foncé à part la présence de son MS ou de Le Creuset, pour lequel le petit garçon avait une affection sans limites.

Le regard du petit garçon se braqua sur le visage de Le Creuset, il posa les mains sur les commandes de tir et dit :

« C'est bon, je suis prêt… »

L'ancien pilote du Cgue eut un sourire satisfait et fit un signe aux ingénieurs regroupés au pied de l'énorme machine :

« Allez- y ! »

**A SUIVRE**


End file.
